


[精灵宝可梦]香脸觉

by shanjingbao



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Sex with Pokemon, Sweet/Hot, Teen Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanjingbao/pseuds/shanjingbao
Summary: Work Title: 「Sweetest Kisses before Dreams」 ^_^Pikachu is already sexually grown up when Satoshi is 15 years old. Both need to find a way to keep together... Especially in bed :)(Satoshi: Top; Pikachu: Bottom)





	1. 天王小智

一、天王小智

“皮卡丘，趁势甩开，用‘钢铁之尾’！”

“丘——皮卡！”

“喷火龙，‘破坏死光’！”

空阔的比赛场地上尘沙飞扬，两只宝可梦相持多时，已近分出胜负。场地两端分立二位少年，各自凝神关注战况，透过黄沙和强光，目光始终不离场上的搭档。

“皮卡丘，最后一招——‘十万伏特’！”

“皮卡——丘——！”

“糟糕，喷火龙，喷火龙！”

庞大的喷火龙应声倒地，尾巴尖上的火苗也比刚才更微弱了。

裁判往喷火龙方向望去，确认它已无力再战，便挥动小旗宣布结果，“喷火龙失去战斗能力，胜利者——小智。”

皮毛金黄的电气鼠喘着气，原以为还要僵持，听到自己获胜了，严阵以待的神情霎时放松，两只尖耳朵垂下来，方才骁勇的战士恢复到平时活泼可爱的模样。它转过身，眼睛笑得弯弯地，向身后少年奔去，口中欢声叫着对方的名字，“皮卡皮！”

少年朝气蓬勃的脸上是同样灿烂的笑容，他张开双臂稳稳接住扑上来的好友，“干得漂亮皮卡丘，你太棒了。”

皮卡丘开心地和他互蹭脸颊，“皮卡！”

“这场比赛辛苦你啦。”少年说着，伸手轻揉它的小脑袋。皮卡丘舒服地眯起眼，享受爱抚。它喜欢与小智并肩作战的感觉，更喜欢赛后专属于他们俩的亲昵时分。

赛场另一侧，稚气未脱的男孩心疼地搂着无精打采的喷火龙，一脸担心，“你不要紧吧，觉得怎么样？”

小智与皮卡丘相视一笑，电气鼠熟练地爬上他的肩膀，和他一起来到男孩跟前。小智打量着这只健壮的喷火龙，安抚地拍了拍它的背，对向自己挑战的男孩说道，“它只是体力不支，你找乔伊小姐帮忙，恢复它的体力就行了。”

“嗯，我会的。”男孩摸出精灵球，将喷火龙收回，对着精灵球轻声说道，“你今天的表现真棒，谢谢。”

“你的喷火龙训练有素，很出色了，让我想起了那家伙……下次有机会，让你见见我的喷火龙。”

男孩抬起头，眼睛亮亮地，急急追问，“真的？就是那头在对战工厂打赢过急冻鸟的超强喷火龙吗？”

小智有些不好意思地抓抓头，“嗯，是啊……是它。”

“它真的好厉害！尤其是‘地球上投’和‘龙之怒’！它是小智哥哥所有宝可梦里我最喜欢的一只！就是因为它，我作为新人训练家开始旅行前，才选择了小火龙作为我最初的伙伴呢！”

小智感到有些意外，“是嘛，原来是这样。难怪你这么用心训练你的喷火龙。”皮卡丘也跟着发出惊叹，还是头一回有人像追星一样崇拜它这位老朋友呢。

“它现在不在小智哥哥身边吗？”

“嗯，那家伙的目标是想要变强，所以常年在喷火龙山谷修行，我也好久没有见到它了。”

男孩握紧拳头，“在我心里，它已经是世上最强的喷火龙了！”

小智笑了，“哈哈，等它回来，我会向它转述的。”

男孩又认真说道，“小智哥哥，谢谢你接受我的挑战，通过这场比赛，我从你，还有皮卡丘身上学到了很多。今后，我会继续以关都联盟为目标努力，等我取得联盟优胜，再来向身为四天王之一的你挑战！”

小智主动跟他握手，“嗯，加油，一定会有那天的。”不屈、勇敢、坚定，像极了自己小时候。从这些前来挑战的训练家身上看到曾经的影子，这也是小智如今的一种乐趣了。

望着男孩远去的背影，小智伸了个懒腰，扭头问肩上的电气鼠，“这一战真过瘾，你觉得呢？”

皮卡丘伸直了小胳膊，也很满足的样子，“皮卡丘。”

“那我们去洗个澡吧。”

“皮卡！”

小智入选关都联盟四天王已有小半年，挑战者与被挑战者之间的角色转换对他而言，是全新的体验。十五岁的年轻天王依然喜爱旅行，他的梦想，和他的皮卡丘，一直都在。

金黄市宝可梦中心的单人浴室很舒适，皮卡丘尤其喜欢那个大浴缸，足够自己在里面游水，玩上很久。它跳进浴缸，小爪子拧开水龙头，调测水温，它和小智都喜欢热一点的，可以多泡会。

热水慢慢没过它的脚爪，小腿，肚皮……快要到脖子的时候，小智推开门，脑袋探进来张望，“怎么样皮卡丘，水放好了没有？”

“皮卡皮，皮卡。”

“那我来喽。”

他拿了浴巾和换洗衣物进来，此时浴室里已弥漫浓厚水雾，镜子白花花地什么也照不见，小智顺手在镜面上留了个皮卡丘的简笔画头像，随后脱去贴身衣裤，钻入浴缸，加入泡澡行列。皮卡丘兴高采烈地扑腾上来，小智很自然地将它一把搂住，双双窝在水里，“每天对战后泡一个热水澡真是太好了，对吧，皮卡丘？”

“皮卡丘。”皮卡丘全身的短绒毛湿漉漉地贴着，耳朵尖上滴着水，它靠在小智胸前，样子十分乖巧。

“先给你搓哦！”小智挤了苹果味沐浴露，在手心里抹开，细细给皮卡丘搓洗。丰沛的泡沫把小黄鼠裹成一个白球，皮卡丘举起小爪子呼呼吹气，把白泡吹得到处都是。

“开心吗？”

“皮卡，皮卡丘！”小智给自己搓得好舒服，身上干干净净，皮卡丘心里满足得不得了。它洗去泡泡，扑到小智怀里，脸蛋蹭他的肩窝。

小智跟它这么多年亲昵惯了，习以为常，一手托着它的小屁股，另一只手给它顺毛，笑着说道，“喂，我都还没洗呢。”

皮卡丘抬头看他，声音甜甜地，“皮卡皮，皮卡，皮卡丘。”

“好呀，你要给我洗？”

“皮卡！”皮卡丘信心满满。

“那就拜托你喽，皮卡丘。”小智给皮卡丘掌心里抹了沐浴露，是同样的苹果香味。他对这个不大在意，主要是皮卡丘喜欢。他丝毫不怀疑，假如有番茄酱味道的沐浴露，这家伙大概要一天二十四小时泡澡，谁都没法把它从浴缸里拽出来。

皮卡丘的爪子上有小肉垫，擦过皮肤的时候怪痒痒地，小智忍不住就要笑。皮卡丘正站在浴缸边上卖力地给他搓背呢，不满地嘟囔，“皮？”

“哈哈，我不是笑你，难得你给我搓澡，我高兴还来不及呢。”小智指了指自己后颈，“来，这里还没洗。”

这对最好的朋友嘻嘻哈哈地泡完澡，尽兴地趴在床上犯懒。皮卡丘闻到彼此身上清爽的香味，心情大好，打了个滚，翻到小智身上，“皮卡皮。”

“嗯？”小智有些困，闭着眼睛，含糊地应了一声。他感觉到皮卡丘挨近自己，讨人喜欢的小脑袋在他脖子旁拱来拱去，松软的绒毛微带潮意，但体温暖烘烘地。

“怎么，肚子饿啦？”

皮卡丘大幅摇头否认，它才不像小智这么馋呢。

小智睁开眼冲它一笑，轻轻抚摸皮卡丘顺滑的皮毛。虽然他们早已熟得不能再熟，但皮卡丘跟自己这么亲近，他心里向来很乐意。想到这里，他起了恶作剧的坏心，偷偷给皮卡丘呵痒。皮卡丘乐不可支地倒在床上，四爪扑腾，肚皮朝天。小智逗它，“够不够了？”

“皮卡皮卡！”

小智松手的时候，皮卡丘都有些喘了。它望着小智，眼睛亮闪闪地，伸出前爪环住对方的脖子。小智回抱住它，笑着问，“今天怎么这么乖呀？”

皮卡丘歪着脑袋，在他脸颊上亲了一口，悄声说，“皮卡皮，皮卡丘。”


	2. 视频通话

二、视频通话

小智愣了下，他还从来没有见皮卡丘亲过谁呢，就连当年它把小霞家的波克比宠上天，也没有过呀。

不过，这也没什么奇怪的。他很快回过神来，暗暗自得地想，谁不知道自家皮卡丘最喜欢的人是自己呢，看看，这就是他们俩感情好的表现嘛。

想到这，他的声音也不自觉地温柔下来。“皮卡丘。”

“皮卡皮。”皮卡丘心情雀跃地蹭蹭小智的脸颊。

“来，躺着，我给你按摩。”这是小智刚开始旅行时学到的，他平时一有空就给皮卡丘按摩两边脸蛋上的电气囊，以免经常放电而导致的肌肉僵硬。小智把自家鼠呵护得很好，体贴入微，皮卡丘的脸蛋一直都软软的，电气囊也是健康的红色。

皮卡丘享受着小智的“特殊服务”，舒服得眼睛都睁不开了。不知过了多久，它感觉小智手上动作停顿下来，“糟糕！”

它睁眼询问，“皮？”

小智不好意思地抓头发，“差点忘了，今天说好要跟妈妈通话报平安。”

皮卡丘也从床上坐起，两耳竖直，“皮卡……”果然和小智在一起会被带坏，连它这么负责任的鼠都忘事了。这么不靠谱的人，没有自己在身边可怎么办呀。

小智匆匆换好衣服，皮卡丘顶着棒球帽蹿上他肩膀，帮他戴好帽子。

“谢啦，皮卡丘。”

两人下楼到宝可梦中心的联络区，顺利联系上了妈妈。

“是小智呀。”

皮卡丘很乖地主动打招呼，“皮卡，皮卡丘。”

妈妈特别疼爱皮卡丘，一见面就亲切地挥手问好，“皮卡丘，最近怎么样？”

皮卡丘乖巧地点头，“皮卡。”

小智在一旁接过话头，“妈妈，我们这两天在金黄市，一切都好。”

妈妈笑眯眯地说道，“嗯，你们俩气色都不错。皮卡丘有没有帮我多照看小智？”

皮卡丘得意地拍胸，“皮卡丘！”

小智脸上有点挂不住，自己如今好歹位列四天王，可在妈妈眼里还是小孩子，连皮卡丘都不帮自己。“哎，妈妈——”

“我知道，你已经长大了。可是，皮卡丘就是比你稳重可靠嘛，凡事不要冲动，多听听它的意见。”

皮卡丘听妈妈这么夸自己，心里美滋滋地，尾巴差点翘到天上去了，它转头看向小智，淘气地挤挤眼。

小智赶紧转换话题，“妈妈，家里好吗？”他刚问完，隐约便听见客厅里似传来熟悉的叫声，他又惊又喜，脱口而出，“是烈焰猴？他在家？”

妈妈往后看了一眼，微笑着让出镜头，“是啊，最近我在大扫除，和吸盘魔偶两个忙不过来，就从大木博士那里借了你的烈焰猴过来帮忙，搬点东西。”

“太好了烈焰猴，谢谢你！”

烈焰猴正在搬一张大桌，听到小智声音，忙放下桌子，快步蹿到视频电话前，和小智、皮卡丘打招呼。

“烈焰猴，谢谢你过来帮妈妈的忙。”

烈焰猴露出笑容，轻轻叫了两声，让小智不用和自己这么见外。

“大家都好吗？”小智虽然喜欢外出旅行，但心里始终放不下自己寄养在大木研究所的伙伴们。

烈焰猴笑着点头。不过……大伙虽然在研究所里很热闹，可说到底，都很想念他们的训练家。这也是烈焰猴很关心的一个问题：小智什么时候回来？

小智看透了它的想法，回答道，“我也想大家，嗯……我们这几天就要回家了。这次主要是小光来关都参加华丽大赛邀请赛，我才带皮卡丘到金黄市，跟波加曼叙叙旧。”他笑着对皮卡丘说，“老朋友见面最开心了，对吧，皮卡丘？”

皮卡丘甜甜地应道，“皮卡丘！”小智总能跟自己想到一块去，和他在一起，每天都是最棒的经历。嗯，小智最好了！

“对了小智，昨天小霞联系家里了，她本来是想找你的，大概有什么事情，你回头联络一下华蓝道馆吧。”

“小霞？”小智嘟囔了一句，“知道了妈妈。”小霞和小刚是他修行之路上最初的伙伴，彼此感情也最为深厚，即便后来各自走上了不同道路，友情的羁绊也还是一直延续至今，经常互通有无。

“喂，小霞！你找我？”比起妈妈，小智在小霞面前的态度要随意得多。

“皮卡丘皮。”皮卡丘跟小霞向来要好，咧嘴笑得欢，一个劲对着镜头挥舞小爪子。

“皮卡丘，好久不见了，我好想你。”

“皮卡皮卡！”

小霞和皮卡丘你一言我一语聊得起劲，可怜小智被自家搭档挤到一边，在屏幕上只剩半张脸。然而小霞又怎么会放他一个人在旁发呆，很快点他的名了，“小智，你这家伙总算现身了，你在哪，不会又出关都了吧？”

“嘿嘿，没有啊，我和皮卡丘在金黄市。”

“金黄市？离我不远嘛。”

“对啊，你要不要过来玩？”

“我才不去呢，我们还是直接在尼比市碰头吧。”

“尼比市？”小智一头雾水，“去尼比市干什么？”

“你——上次小刚和我们视频时说的你全都忘啦？”

“小刚？视频……嗯……”小智不禁汗颜。上次三个人通话的时候他在做什么呢？好像是给皮卡丘梳毛，因为那次也是刚刚洗完澡嘛……他本能地向皮卡丘投去求助的目光，却见皮卡丘在一旁捂嘴偷乐，这家伙肯定知道，可就是不告诉自己，真是越来越不乖了！

皮卡丘欢快地纵上他的肩膀，露出纯良的笑容，小智在小霞面前总是吃瘪，好可爱呀。自己要不要提醒他呢？还是不要了吧！

小智没辙，只好跟小霞赔笑脸，“不好意思，一时想不起来了，那个，小刚到底说了什么？”

小霞狠狠瞪了小智一眼，对着这家伙真是很难维持美少女的形象啊，“哎呀，真拿你没办法。我跟你再说一遍：小刚下周就正式毕业啦！”

“哦？！”小智精神一振，“他医学院毕业了？”

“是啦是啦，我们三个也正好借这个机会聚一聚，所以呢，就约定在尼比道馆见面。”

小智兴奋得摩拳擦掌，“好啊，我们还真是难得有空聚会了，到时让小刚做裁判，小霞，来对战吧！”

小霞斜睨他，“最忙的人是你吧？‘关都四天王’的事迹可是经常上电视呢。”

“不会吧，嘿嘿。”

“皮卡。”

“懒得说你，下周六见，怎么样？”

“没问题，尼比道馆见！”

结束与小霞的短暂通话，小智正了正帽檐，与皮卡丘对视一眼，各自脸上都充满期待：终于要和老朋友们重逢了，这次会发生什么有趣的事呢？


	3. 吃碗面条

三、吃碗面条

小智收拾了行囊，次日便踏上前往尼比道馆之路。小霞家离尼比市近，他可不能迟到，输给小霞，到时又被她说嘴。

皮卡丘照例趴在他的肩头，半眯着眼晒太阳。小智常年在外，锤炼出一副好身板，身上肌肉比同龄少年匀称结实得多，加上如今个子拔高，肩膀宽阔，皮卡丘觉得比以前趴着更舒服了。

“今天天气真不错啊，难怪街上人这么多。”

“皮卡。”

小智伸手摸摸皮卡丘的后背，开玩笑地说，“你长得这么可爱显眼，当心被人抓去卖掉喽。”

皮卡丘撅起嘴，不服气地在他耳边说道，“皮卡皮卡，皮卡丘！”

“哦，是嘛，谁碰你你就用十万伏特电谁？”

“皮卡！”

“好家伙，那我可得把你喂饱了，否则怎么有力气施展你的得意之招呢。”

他俩一路说说笑笑，不知不觉已近午饭时刻。皮卡丘闻到一阵美食的香气，心向往之，赶紧催小智快走。

“好好，我们这就去吃饭。”小智话音刚落，只听“啪”地一声，五色彩条纸屑从天而降，把小智和皮卡丘包裹其中。

“皮卡？”

“怎么回事？”

不知从什么地方蹿出两人，一个是浓妆艳抹的年轻女郎，另一个是小矮子，两人都作服务员打扮，热情地把小智拦住，说道，“恭喜贵宾！您是路过我们‘喵喵乌冬面’的第一千人，本店免费赠送特色乌冬面一碗，欢迎进店品尝！”

“嗯？”小智看向皮卡丘，“想吃面吗？”

“皮卡丘。”

“好，那我们就尝尝这个特色乌冬面啦。”小智干脆利落地说道。女服务员眉开眼笑，一脸巴结地将小智迎入店内，“请进，快请进。”那小矮子说话哑哑地，口音有些奇怪，“请稍等片刻，我这就去通知厨师，精心烹饪给贵客品尝。”

小智在一张方桌前落座，环顾四周，“这里挺清静，我们刚好可以在这里休息一会。”

皮卡丘点头同意，走了一上午的路，小智很辛苦了。它从小智肩头轻盈地跃至桌上，好奇地东张西望。

等了没多久，热腾腾的面条就送上来了：白嫩丰腴的面条浸润在浓香的高汤里，面上铺着两瓣卤蛋，缀以葱花，西兰花和青红椒末，色香味俱全。小智眼睛一亮，夸赞道，“哦，很不错嘛。”

皮卡丘凑到面碗上方，深吸一口气，闭上眼，也陶醉在诱人的香气里了，“皮卡丘……”

送面的年轻厨子看上去显得挺激动，一副喜极而泣的样子，“客人你眼光太好了，这高汤是我得意配方，熬了整整——”话还没说完，就被那女服务员粗暴地硬拉走了。

小智也不管他们的奇怪举动，自顾自开吃，“来，皮卡丘。”皮卡丘低头咬住他筷子夹起的一根面条，嗯，又鲜又有嚼劲，真好吃。它吸溜几下，想不到那根面条长长地，居然几口都吸不到头，又不舍得咬断，只好一点一点努力吃下去。

吃啊吃，皮卡丘突然察觉嘴里这根面条上有另一股力道。它抬头一看，什么嘛，那头进小智嘴里了。小智在几乎同一时候也发现了，他和皮卡丘对视一眼，还没来得及有所反应，就见皮卡丘直起身子，踮起脚尖，把他们俩之间剩余一小截面条全部吸入，柔嫩的小嘴贴上小智嘴唇的一刹那，小尖牙咬断了那根面条。

小智一怔，眨了眨眼。

皮卡丘无辜地盯着他，嘴里不忘大嚼，含混地说道，“唔唔皮卡。”

小智摸摸皮卡丘的小脑袋，“好吃吗？”

皮卡丘津津有味地把抢到的面条吃完，抬头朝小智灿然一笑，露出可爱的小尖齿，“皮卡皮，皮卡丘。”

小智接着喂它，“那再吃点。”

假如小智是一般的男孩子，他一定会被吓到：被自己养的电气鼠嘴对嘴地亲了，而且对方是公鼠！假如他是感情丰富敏感的类型，或许就会很感动，觉得刚才那一幕好唯美好浪漫……

然而，我们的小智偏偏是最不一样的人。他喜爱宝可梦多过人类，这其中，他的皮卡丘又是挚爱中的至爱，倾注他最多关注和心血，不管皮卡丘对他做什么，他都能高高兴兴，毫无芥蒂地接受。十万伏特都挨了不知多少下了，亲个嘴有什么关系？不分彼此的好朋友不就是这样的嘛！更何况皮卡丘唇上香香的，软软的，周围还有细密的嫩毛，与自己相触的瞬间，感觉……棒极了。嗯，小智满意地想，自己果然把皮卡丘养得很好啊。

皮卡丘又吃了几大口面条，觉得有点干，便很自然地从小智手里拿过汤勺舀汤喝，小嘴边一圈绒毛湿漉漉地，看上去可爱得不得了。小智习惯性地伸出手指给它擦嘴，皮卡丘抱住他戴着手套的手，亲热地蹭脸。

小智心想，这两天皮卡丘还真是很依赖我呢，哎，要是它一直这么乖该有多好。正值彼此温存之际，突然皮卡丘一声惊叫，一只黑色网罩当头降下，把它整个兜起，收入其中。皮卡丘使劲挣扎放电，网罩却安好无损，显然经过防电击强化，看来对方是有备而来。

皮卡丘被困在半空，无法挣脱，难受得大叫“皮卡皮”，小智又急又怒，大声问道，“什么人？”

小面馆应声而破，一只硕大的猫头热气球冉冉升起，“既然你问‘什么人’，我们就大发慈悲告诉你——”

熟悉的出场台词一响起，小智就知道又是那队老冤家，这么多年都不肯放弃对自家皮卡丘的抓捕。他不屑多费唇舌，直截了当地打断他们，“火箭队，把皮卡丘还给我！”

热气球下面的吊篮里探出一个脑袋，气愤地喊话道，“小鬼头，当了四天王就可以这样不把人放眼里吗？”

另一个脑袋也跟着探出，附和道，“是啊是啊！居然都不让我们说完开场白，真是太无礼了！”

小智懒得理会武藏和小次郎的胡搅蛮缠，心中急切盘算如何救回皮卡丘。他这次出门只带了皮卡丘一个，其他所有伙伴都留在真新镇，着实有些托大了。只是这会再怎么懊恼也无济于事，即便孤身无援，也要保护皮卡丘周全，绝不能放任火箭队将它带走。

他打定主意，敏捷地跳上桌子，又跃到半墙至上，借力一纵，不顾一切地扑向吊在热气球下的网兜，“皮卡丘！”

皮卡丘喜悦地叫喊，“皮卡皮！”

“我在这呢，我来救你啦。”

小智的承诺从未食言过，皮卡丘对他全心全意信任，纵然身处险境，只要有小智陪在身旁，它就一点也不害怕。它从网罩的孔隙中努力伸出一只小爪子，抓住小智的衣服。

小智单手拽紧热气球吊篮下方的绳索，腾出一只手，温柔地握住那只小鼠爪，给它一个放宽心的爽朗笑容，“别担心，我不会松开你的。”


	4. 去吧，皮卡丘！

四、去吧，皮卡丘！

小智打量兜住皮卡丘的罩子，想设法解开它的封口。哪知手刚碰到衔接处，指尖骤然麻痹，一股强烈电流席卷全身。他强忍痛楚，用尽力气才勉强支撑，双手死死攀住绳索。

火箭队三人组看着小智痛苦的模样，放肆大笑，“哈哈！我们的‘喵喵一号反电击装备’果然管用，小鬼头，乖乖认输吧！”

“皮卡皮！”皮卡丘心疼极了，别看它偶尔闹脾气的时候也会电小智，可遇上别人这么伤害他，皮卡丘就受不了了，它无法容忍任何人对小智的恶意，哪怕是一点点也不行。

这个时候该怎么办呢？自己放的电会被火箭队的装置吸收，反过来对付小智；可这时气球已经飞得很高，让小智放手的话就会摔下去了……皮卡丘耷拉下耳朵，左右为难。

小智挨了电击，视线一片模糊，却还是瞧见了皮卡丘眼角的泪星。他心里一阵酸涩，模模糊糊地想，唉，它一定是在为我担忧，真想抱抱它，安慰它……他深吸口气，强自镇静，决定再做一次尝试。“皮卡丘，对准顶上的结，使用‘钢铁之尾’！”

“丘——皮卡！”

坚硬的结扣在皮卡丘的绝招面前不堪一击，火箭队顿时乱成一团，“怎么回事？”

“喵喵，你怎么设计的？！”

“没办法啊喵，为了抗皮卡丘的电击烧掉太多经费，只能降低硬度了。”

皮卡丘冲破罩子，爬到小智肩头，舔舔他的脸颊，焦急地问道，“皮卡皮，皮卡丘？”

“我没事，去吧，皮卡丘，对火箭队使用‘十万伏特’！”

“皮卡！”皮卡丘响亮地答应，它的目光变得锐利如箭，纵身跃上吊篮，锯齿尾巴灵巧一拨，将武藏和小次郎手中未及打开的精灵球打掉。火箭队吓得抱成一团，武藏哆哆嗦嗦地说，“皮卡丘看起来好像很生气啊……”

“皮卡皮卡，皮卡皮，皮卡丘！”

小次郎小声问，“喵喵，它说什么？”

喵喵无奈地翻译，“它说它绝不允许任何人伤害小鬼头。”

小次郎觉得很冤枉，“我们没有要伤害小鬼头，只是想要皮卡丘而已啊……”

皮卡丘没有再多废话，电气囊中的电力汹涌而出，“皮卡——丘——！”

“十万伏特”波及范围太大，除了火箭队三人组被电得外焦里嫩，热气球的操纵杆也毁坏了，燃烧器瞬时过载，“嘭”地一声，热气球炸裂成碎片。

火箭队在随之而来的巨大冲击力下飞向天边，化作星星，留言远远传来，“好讨厌的感觉啊——”

皮卡丘从高空直直坠下，热气球爆炸引发的热浪几乎让它窒息。它闭上眼，小爪子无助地挥动着，不知自己将落到哪里。忽然，它跌进一个温暖的怀抱，凛风呼啸，熟悉的声音贴着它的耳朵轻轻地说道，“我说过，不论多少次，我都会接住你的。”

皮卡丘睁开眼睛，望着把它牢牢护在怀里的少年，眼眶热热地，“皮卡皮……”明明自己才是能征善战的那一个，可每次遇险时，都是对方用单薄的血肉之躯拼命保护自己，哪怕遍体鳞伤，也从来没有过分秒犹豫。即便是像现在这样狼狈的时刻，他也不忘调整姿势，后背朝下，这样当他们落地的时候，就能够充当自己的缓冲肉垫了。

它把头埋在小智胸前，悄悄把眼泪抹在他的衣服上。它真的好喜欢好喜欢小智。

他俩离地只剩三五十米的时候，地心引力似乎突然间消失了，一道浅黄色的光晕把他们包裹住，坠落之势暂停了几秒钟，然后慢慢，慢慢地落到地面上。平安无事。

小智双足刚刚点地，就开始查看怀里的皮卡丘身上有没有伤，把它从头到尾巴摸了个遍，“皮卡丘，怎么样，要不要紧？”

皮卡丘摇头，伸出前爪，想给小智擦他脸上的乌黑烟尘。

小智笑着说道，“我没事。”他低头看着皮卡丘眼泪汪汪的小模样，故意逗它，“不给自己擦擦眼泪？”

皮卡丘不想被小智当成娇气包，连忙抬爪揉眼睛，嘴里小声咕哝，“皮卡，皮卡丘。”

小智此时环顾四周，寻找救命恩人。刚才那道光是精神系宝可梦特有的绝招“念力”，他不会认错。是谁在千钧一发的时候救了自己和皮卡丘呢？

“回来吧，胡地。”不远处传来人声，小智又惊又喜，“小茂？”

他的竹马损友兼毕生劲敌大木茂从容走近，用其特有的调侃口吻说道，“又在威风凛凛地拯救世界吗，小智君？”

小智并不在意他的挤兑，笑了笑问，“小茂你在这里干吗呢？”

“我在这里——救你啊。”小茂双手插在兜里，衣着整洁，姿态优雅，与灰头土脸的小智恰形成鲜明对比。

“嘿嘿，谢啦！你怎么看到我？”

“我也是刚巧路过，火箭队的气球实在醒目，想不引人注意都难。”

“这次多亏你，也谢谢你的胡地了。”小智真心实意地向他道谢，要不是小茂及时施予援手，他和皮卡丘真的惨了。皮卡丘也趴回小智肩上，向小茂招手致谢，“皮卡丘。”

“你也回真新镇吗？”

“哦，我还要去一趟尼比市。小茂，你这次回家多久？”

“这次会多待一段时间，我有研究课题要请教爷爷。”

小智一听可来劲了，“太好了，等我回来找你！”

“干什么？”

“对战啊！我的皮卡丘对你的电击兽，”皮卡丘握紧小拳头配合地叫了一声，小智又补充道，“这次要分胜负了！”

小茂失笑，“你现在是四天王了，怎么还是这么不成熟。”

和童年老友在一起的时候，小智总是难免沉不住气，什么都想比一比。小时候那么多年较劲成习惯了，还真改不过来。他据理力争道，“四天王怎么了，不就是一场场对战决出来的吗？”

小茂轻轻一笑，潇洒地一扬手，转身往真新镇方向而去，“等你回家再说吧。”

小智双手拢成喇叭状，在他身后大叫，“喂，小茂，等我回来啊！”

皮卡丘也帮他一起喊，“皮卡皮卡！”

小智吼完这一嗓子，心里舒坦多了：又预定好一场激烈对决，人生真是充满期待啊。他转头看看皮卡丘，“好了，我们也该赶路了。”话刚出口，肚子里就“咕”地一声。小智捂着肚子，脸上做出夸张的表情，“唉，刚才那碗面都没吃完啊。”

皮卡丘也摸摸自己的小肚子，跟着愁眉苦脸，“皮卡……”

“皮卡丘，你说那乌冬面真是火箭队做的吗？”

“皮？”

“你不觉得做得真的很好吃？他们其实可以改行啊，开一家饭店或者面馆，生意一定很红火，为什么一定要留在火箭队呢。”

皮卡丘笑他瞎操心，“皮卡皮卡。”

“嗯，不管啦，先去尼比道馆。对了，我包里还有辣茄果干，你要不要吃点？”

“皮卡丘！”

经过这次患难与共，小智与皮卡丘之间的感情更深了一层。他们朝着目标尼比市继续前进，这趟相知相伴的旅途，还有很长很长。


	5. 久别重逢

五、久别重逢

因为不想再被火箭队盯上，浪费无谓的时间，小智不再抄小路走近道，食宿都在宝可梦中心，虽然代价是绞尽脑汁回答新人训练家提的各种古怪问题，连皮卡丘都被几个小孩揩了油。

周五黄昏，他们终于来到尼比道馆门口。小智仰视跟前高大建筑，依旧是当年与小刚他们同来时的模样，粗犷大气，典型的岩石系道馆风格。他向皮卡丘笑着说道，“我们进去看看，小霞来了没有。”

“你说呢？”

大门应声打开，小智和皮卡丘一齐望过去，一名修长的马尾少女玉立在门边，一脸笑容，“你又是最后一名啦。”

“小霞！”

“皮卡丘皮！”皮卡丘兴奋地扑过去，和小霞抱在一起。

“皮卡丘，再见你真好！”和昔日伙伴重逢，小霞也是一样喜悦的心情，“你是不是重了点？”

皮卡丘顿时感到难为情，支吾着说，“皮卡……”

小智护短，上前一把抢过皮卡丘抱在怀里，瞪着小霞说道，“你手上没数不要乱说。”

小霞不服气地还击，“我哪有乱说？肯定是你由着性子胡来了，看吧，没有饲育家跟着就是不行。”

两人一路吵嘴，并肩进了道馆。

“喂，小霞，不是说好周六吗？”

“周六聚会，可不要提早来做做准备嘛。不过你这次态度还算端正，没有卡着饭点来，值得表扬。”小霞满意地说。

“我可是很重视我们的这次聚会，毕竟是给小刚开的庆祝会啊。”

小霞笑嘻嘻地说道，“小刚听到这话一定很感动。”

“小刚什么？”一名腰系围裙，手捧碗筷的青年出现在他们面前，高大挺拔，黝黑的面容显露出十分柔和的表情。

“小刚！”小智快步上前，俩人见面都挺激动。小刚攻读医学院的学位，课业繁重，还要兼职学徒，和小智的联络远不如小霞那么多，上次通话是好几个月前了。

小刚打量着对方，一脸欣慰，“小智，我还没有当面恭喜你荣升四天王之位啊，我就知道，你一定能成为关都最出色的训练家。”

“哪里，这多亏我们从前一起旅行时的日积月累。小刚，我才要恭喜你学业有成，以后就是真正的医生，可以帮助那些需要救治的宝可梦了。”

“是啊，这是我一直努力的目标，总算——”小刚的视线对上小智肩头的皮卡丘，忍不住“咦”了一声。

皮卡丘纳闷地歪着脑袋，“皮？”

小智也问道，“怎么了，小刚？”

小刚忙说，“哦，也没什么，等会晚上我给皮卡丘做个健康检查，怎么样？”

小智对小刚的能力向来是全盘信任的，当即满口答应，“好啊，这就要出动你这个宝可梦医生啦！”他摸摸皮卡丘的脸颊，自豪地说道，“我的皮卡丘一定是世上最健康的。”

皮卡丘蹭蹭他的手心，开心地直叫唤。

小霞指了指小刚身上的围裙，“你别忙活啦，交给我吧，我现在也很会做饭哦。”

“哦？”小智在一旁拖后腿，“小霞又要给我们下毒了！”

“小智你——！”

小刚说道，“不用了，你们俩刚到，先随便逛逛吧，晚上我们再好好叙旧。”

“也好，”小智一脸憧憬，“我已经很久没有享用过小刚亲手做的料理大餐了，还真是期待今天的晚饭啊。”他说罢，眼珠一转，拉起小霞就跑，“来来来，饭前先对战一局！”

小霞被他拽得踉踉跄跄，抱怨道，“小智你这家伙搞什么，哪有人一见面就对战的。”

“对我们训练家来说，对战就是沟通感情的最佳方式啊！”小智跑得像一阵风，皮卡丘只能用力抓住他的衣服，确保自己不被他甩下来，不过听到这句话，还是赞同道，“皮卡皮卡！”它刚开始和小智旅行时和他不大对盘，也不乐意出战，宁可被急性子的小智揪到尾巴疼。经过后来一系列的共同历险，它渐渐被小智打动，变得主动起来，愿意为他而战，甚至喜欢战斗。它觉得在对战中，自己和小智的心是合二为一的。

他们来到道馆内的比赛场地，皮卡丘在地上蹦蹦跳跳，挥动小爪子，自觉地热身，显然跃跃欲试。

小霞见状，也不好再拒绝，“好吧好吧，那我就和你比一场。”

小智在皮卡丘跟前单膝点地，蹲下身抚摸它的小脑袋，“加油啊皮卡丘，我们要打赢小霞！”

“皮卡丘！”皮卡丘伸出小爪子和他碰拳昂首挺胸地迈向赛场。它四爪着地，两边脸颊上的电气囊“兹兹”地冒着电光，全神贯注做好了战斗准备。不管是多好的朋友，到了比赛场上就是对手，只有全力以赴，才是对他们的最大尊重。这是它和小智一致的观点。

小霞对小智和皮卡丘的战斗风格最熟悉不过，她寻思，应该派谁上场呢？

有了！小霞脑中灵光一闪，抛出精灵球，“出来吧，我的宝贝——太阳珊瑚！”

精灵球自动开启，小霞的选手从光束中闪亮登场。

“呜哇。”

小霞、小智和皮卡丘都是一呆，“……”

小霞恨铁不成钢，“可达鸭，你瞎跑出来做什么？”

可达鸭托着自己的脑袋，好像完全没有听见小霞在说什么，只是一脸茫然地望着赛场对面的小智和皮卡丘，“呜哇？”

没办法，总不能把它再换回去，小霞只好硬着头皮下指令，“可达鸭，对皮卡丘使用‘念力’！”

可达鸭歪着脖子不挪窝，“呜哇。”

小智一看可达鸭就知道要糟，小霞的这只可达鸭不按常理出牌，根本没法好好对战。说老实话，他可比小霞着急多了，“唉，这下怎么打？又要让皮卡丘打它的头直到逼出绝招吗？”

“都怪你，急匆匆地就要比，看吧，这下没辙喽。”

“小智，我代小霞和你对战，可以吗？”

“嗯？”小霞和小智循声望去，一个中等个头的男孩从门口走入，正是小刚的弟弟，尼比道馆现任馆主，次郎。

次郎说道，“我这两年一直在道馆，没什么机会出去旅行长见识，难得有机会碰见四天王级别的高手，我想，如果能和你切磋一场的话，相信能从中学到很多东西。”

小智爽快答应，“好啊次郎，来吧！”

小霞巴不得省心省力，把自己一侧场地让给次郎，来到赛场中线旁，脆声说道，“那么我来客串裁判吧。本场比赛由尼比道馆馆主次郎对战真新镇小智，双方各使用一只宝可梦，当一方失去战斗能力时比赛结束。”

“好，我这边派出的自然是皮卡丘，次郎，你呢？”

次郎似乎已有打算，他并未思考多久，右手抛出一只精灵球，“我选择——它！”

小智和皮卡丘目光投向赛场另一头的庞然大物，脸上露出全无二致的笑容。小智用称许的口气说道，“不错，当然会是它，大岩——不对，是大钢蛇。从前小刚带它旅行时，这家伙就已经很厉害了，皮卡丘，让我们好好会一会老朋友吧！”

“皮卡丘！”


	6. 无敌默契

六、无敌默契

又名：永别了逻辑

又又名：没有娃能在我的文里打赢皮卡丘

 

“大钢蛇，使用‘地震’！”

盘踞在岩石场地上的大钢蛇咆哮着施展绝招，岩石崩裂，碎砾四射，如此大范围的破坏性攻击对防御偏弱的皮卡丘来说很不利。

小智随即也下指令，“皮卡丘，用‘高速移动’躲开！”

“皮，皮，皮——”皮卡丘灵活地在空隙中左右闪避，慢慢向大钢蛇靠近。

“‘钢铁之尾’！”

小智握紧拳，两眼放光，“好，我们也用‘钢铁之尾’！”他酷爱短兵相接的作战方式，即便己方与对手体格差异悬殊，也敢以硬碰硬。

场上双方拼得酣畅淋漓，可把场边的小霞看出一头汗，心里直犯嘀咕：皮卡丘是电系，对地面和钢系的宝可梦完全发挥不出优势，电系绝招都不能用，仅余的一招“钢铁之尾”对大钢蛇的伤害也有限，这要怎么打？

刚才两招“钢铁之尾”相抗，次郎感觉对彼此力量差异已经有数，“大钢蛇，对皮卡丘使用‘舍身冲撞’！”

皮卡丘身处一块岩石上，高高跳起，避开大钢蛇的攻击，听小智叫喊“往高处”。它立即奔向更高处的岩石堆。大钢蛇在身后紧追不舍，虽然其体型巨大，却快得惊人，皮卡丘向来以速度见长，竟也难以拉开优势。

“就是现在！皮卡丘，对大钢蛇身下的岩石使用电击！”

皮卡丘敏捷转身，一道电光精确命中大钢蛇腹部下面的岩石，石块顷刻裂开缝隙。刚才大钢蛇使用“地震”绝招时，场地上碎石无数，巨岩开裂，有几块石头底部不稳，摇摇欲坠，小智将其引到这里，只需少许力量，就能将大钢蛇下方架空，使之从高处重重跌下。

“往它嘴里使用‘电球’！再对准头顶，‘钢铁之尾’！”小智一连串指令下达，皮卡丘快如闪电，一气呵成，锯齿长尾劈中大钢蛇头顶时，小智刚好说出“钢铁之尾”。在旁人看来不像是它执行训练家的指令，倒像是小智在给它的动作配解说。

场上变故来得太突然，短短几秒，大钢蛇在半空连中对方两重绝招，次郎甚至来不及发出任何指令，便眼睁睁看着自己的宝可梦痛苦倒地，不住地哀嚎。

小霞立即叫停，“好了，到此为止。”这本就不是正式比赛，不必真的战至一方完全丧失战斗能力甚至受伤。

“皮卡皮！”皮卡丘自我感觉棒极了，兴冲冲地奔向小智，后者像迎接凯旋英雄一样张开双臂，把皮卡丘紧紧地抱在怀里，毫不吝啬夸奖，“皮卡丘，刚才太精彩了，你真厉害！”

皮卡丘蹭蹭小智的下巴，喜悦之余不禁有些小得意，自己本事这么大，小智真是没它不行呢。

次郎安抚了大钢蛇，来到小智和皮卡丘跟前，“出人意料的战术。不愧是小智，除了你，没有人能用一只皮卡丘把大钢蛇压着打。”

小霞也跟过来插嘴道，“他呀，从来不管属性克不克制，这种野蛮打法他是独一家。”

小智爱抚着皮卡丘的尾巴，令其发出陶醉享受的声音，而他与小霞、次郎的谈话口吻却认真得很，“属性本来就不是决定性因素。我和皮卡丘，主要靠的是默契，我们在对战中总能知道对方在想什么，并且，绝对信任彼此。皮卡丘最大优势就是它的速度，我要做的，就是尽一切可能，将其发挥到极致。”

小霞一脸嫌弃地挥手，“知道，知道，你们俩靠的是爱，别人学不来。”

“靠爱吗……”小智与皮卡丘对视一眼，双双眉开眼笑，“那是当然啦。”

“皮卡丘。”

“次郎哥哥，小智哥哥，小霞姐姐，洗手吃晚饭啦！”小幺妹十子来招呼他们。

“哦？”小智说道，“皮卡丘，有好吃的在等我们，比谁第一个到哦！”

“皮卡！”

小霞见他俩撒腿跑远了，也顾不得维持世界第一美少女的优雅形象了，急忙赶上，“小智等等我啊！”

十子牵着哥哥的手，悠然地跟在后面，笑嘻嘻地说道，“小智哥哥还是像当年一样可爱呀。”

小刚家里人丁兴旺，爸爸妈妈加上九个弟弟妹妹，总共十二口人，连同小智和小霞，坐满了长长的餐桌。小刚在小智旁边给皮卡丘设了个专座，是弟妹小时候用过的宝宝椅，方便它和大家一起享用丰盛晚餐。

小智给它倒了一碟它最爱的番茄酱，又问，“想吃什么？”

皮卡丘看看桌上，清香四溢的水果沙拉，缀着小番茄的披萨饼，树果派，热腾腾的菌菇鲜汤，连饮料都是各色鲜榨果汁，它都看不过来了。

“皮卡皮……”

小智笑了，“是不是都喜欢？我给你放盘子里慢慢吃。”

皮卡丘幸福地把手里的餐碟捧给小智，等他给自己拿好吃的。小智真贴心！

晚餐时候是没办法好好说话的，小智是最忙的一个，忙着吃，忙着伺候皮卡丘吃，两个还旁若无人地互相喂来喂去。小刚这边呢，虽然次郎他们都大了，但是最小的几个弟弟妹妹还是会撒娇要小刚哥哥照顾。总的来说，这顿饭还是吃得非常热闹喜气，宾主尽欢的。

饭后，几个大孩子自觉地去刷碗，小智和皮卡丘肚子鼓鼓地，坐着都不想动弹。他一只手给皮卡丘揉肚子，另一只手给自己揉，跟小霞、小刚聊天，互相说着各自的经历，关心着彼此未来的发展。

小刚问，“那么小智，你接下来还要挑战冠军吗？”

“当然啦，我的目标可是要成为宝可梦大师，现在离目标还差得远呢，还有很多地方需要努力啊。渡先生已经接受了我的挑战，三个月后，六对六正式比赛。”

小霞惊叹，“啊！你要挑战冠军渡先生！”

“嗯，所以这次回家要准备和大伙一起特训啦，也会把喷火龙叫回来，那家伙一定不想错过这么难得的比赛。”

“到时候电视里会有直播吗？”

小智暼了她一眼，“小霞你不来现场给我加油？”

小霞很郁闷，“唉！你也知道，现在华蓝道馆就我一个道馆训练家，我平时根本走不开！”

小智冲她扮了个鬼脸，又问小刚，“小刚你呢？”

小刚说道，“三个月后，那就是八月份，我那会应该不太忙，能挤时间来现场看你的比赛。”

小智一拍他的背，“还是小刚够朋友！”

小霞哼了一声，又问，“其他人去吗？”

“我前两天跟小光见面时告诉她了，她说一定会去。其他人嘛，我还没说，大家都在旅行，也不一定联系得上。不过——”小智话锋一转，“我无论如何一定要邀请小茂来看比赛！我要当着他的面战胜渡先生，成为冠军，哈哈！”

“小智你这想法真是……让人说你什么好。”小霞很无奈，“人家小茂转行当研究员都多少年了，你怎么还跟他较劲啊。”

小智晃晃手指，“我们男人间的事你不懂。”

皮卡丘也帮小智说话，“皮卡皮卡。”小智摸摸它的头以示感谢。皮卡丘这会觉得肚子不那么胀得难受了，开始往小智身上爬。

小霞举双手弃权，“好好，我不懂，我才不稀罕懂呢。对了小刚，你不是要给皮卡丘做健康检查吗？”

小智一拍脑袋，“对啊，差点忘了。饭后检查可以吗？”

小刚答道，“可以。”

“那就有劳你啦，小刚，多谢！”小智转而柔声对皮卡丘说，“皮卡丘，小刚帮你做健康检查哦，我在这里等你。”

“皮卡丘。”皮卡丘点头，乖乖地任小刚抱起，与他出了餐厅。小智和小霞也来到户外吹风，继续有一搭没一搭地聊天，不时互相抬杠，好像回到了当初结伴旅行的日子。

小智双手枕在脑后，放松地说道，“哎呀，这种感觉真好啊。”

“什么感觉？”

“就是你、我、小刚，我们三个在一起啊。那时候，你们一路上帮了我很多，真的很感谢你，小霞。”

小霞故意抬高下巴，“哼，那当然啦，没有当年本天才美少女对你的点拨，哪有你今天四天王的地位啊。”

“那个……你别开口闭口什么四天王的，”小智被她说得有些抹不开，“我还是当初的我啊。”

“正因为你没有变，所以我们大家对你的心甘情愿也一直没有变。”

小智转过头，向她率性一笑，正要说些什么，只听见身后传来欢快的呼唤，“皮卡皮！”他随即转身，伸臂稳稳接住对方的飞扑入怀，“皮卡丘，欢迎回来！”又问一旁的小刚，“怎么样，小刚，皮卡丘身体状况很不错吧！”皮卡丘在小智怀里探出脑袋，得意地点头赞同。

“嗯，皮卡丘很健康，不过——”小刚欲言又止，把小智弄得紧张兮兮，双手把皮卡丘举高左看右看，“怎么，有问题？不会啊，我一直和它在一起，感觉它各方面都很正常啊。”

“倒不是有什么问题，只是……”小刚斟酌了一下，选了个最委婉的说法，“小智，你该考虑皮卡丘的归宿了。”


	7. 你的归宿

七、你的归宿

小刚的话让小智一头雾水，“什么？皮卡丘的归宿？”他看了看皮卡丘，理所当然地说道，“那不就是我嘛，我们俩会永远在一起啊！”

皮卡丘也连连点头，“皮卡皮卡！”

这个时候小霞已经听懂了，她对跟前这两个傻瓜简直没话讲，索性直接给他挑明，“小智，小刚的意思是：你要给皮卡丘找一个女朋友了！”

小智吓一跳，“女、女朋友？”皮卡丘也是受惊不轻，眼珠子都瞪圆了，“皮卡？！”

小刚说道，“嗯，差不多就是小霞说的这样。小智，皮卡丘身体内外各方面发育都很完善了，说明它已进入成熟期，接下来它将出现的是一系列成熟期生理表现：发情，求偶，交配……”

小智压了压帽檐，声音低沉地说道，“皮卡丘，已经到这个阶段了吗。”像是询问，又像是自言自语。他的脸上露出微笑，可是笑得不大自然，“原来我的皮卡丘长大啦。”说罢揉了揉皮卡丘的小脑袋。

“皮卡皮。”皮卡丘感觉出小智情绪有点低落，也跟着不好受起来。而且，它也不喜欢小刚和小霞刚才说的。它有小智就够了，根本不需要什么女朋友啊。

小智将头转向小刚，“难怪皮卡丘这段时间比以前粘人了许多，是不是快要……”

小刚点头，“刚才我一见到你们俩，就觉得皮卡丘有一点轻微的发情征兆。可能是因为它从小就和你形影不离，没怎么接触过雌性同类，所以当发情期到来时，会对你有一些过于亲密的举动。”

皮卡丘伸出爪子摸摸小智的脸，“皮卡皮。”它不明白，自己喜欢和小智在一起，只是出于发情本能吗？那么，这种深深喜欢的心情，又到底算什么呢？

小智内疚地说道，“对不起啊皮卡丘，我真迟钝，一点也不知道你身上的变化，还自以为把你照顾得很好。其实，你完全可以告诉我的。”他想起皮卡丘那个香香的吻，心里堵得难受，脑子里也乱糟糟地。

小刚和小霞默然相视，他们太了解这对同呼吸共命运的挚友了。这件事无论对于小智还是皮卡丘来说，都是一个不小的“变故”，需要花时间去接受，去适应。

“时间不早了，先休息吧。”小刚提议。

小霞也帮着劝导，“是啊是啊，这也不急在一时，我们还可以慢慢商量。”

“嗯。”小智抱着皮卡丘，脸上仍旧是那种不大自然的笑，“我和皮卡丘真该好好商量这事。晚安了，小霞，小刚。”

望着月光下小智远去的背影，小霞忧心忡忡，“小智他到底有没有听懂我们的意思了？明天得再找他说说。”

小刚安慰她，“你也别太担心，我想，小智和皮卡丘会处理好的。”

宽敞的客房里，落地窗帘拉拢了一半，月光透进来，朦朦胧胧地。小智没什么精神地倒在床上，衣服也不脱，就这么四仰八叉地平躺着，帽子罩住了大半张脸。皮卡丘挨到他身上，小脑袋一拱，钻进对它来说过大的帽子里，亮亮的眼睛望着小智，小声叫道，“皮卡皮。”

他们俩靠得很近很近，近到彼此的气息融在一处。小智习惯性地伸手去摸它一身柔滑的绒毛，和以往一样温柔。“皮卡丘，我有点累了，我们今晚早点休息好吗？”

皮卡丘本想和他说说刚才的事，说说自己心里的想法，但它看得出小智有意回避这个话题，也就不再坚持，听话地点点头，“皮卡丘。”

“晚安，皮卡丘。”

皮卡丘盯着他看了一会，低下头，与他的嘴唇轻轻相触，然后像过去每晚一样，蜷起身躯，依偎在小智胸前，闭目入眠。

它的举动反而让小智心里更不是滋味。在皮卡丘种族里，同伴之间都是用尾巴来交流感情的，可他的皮卡丘与自己作伴这么多年，已经不知不觉沾染了人类的习性，喜欢拥抱，碰拳，拉手，最近还不知从哪里学会了亲吻……长久以来，它是不是一直在迁就自己的习惯，甚至压抑本能呢？

是自己太天真，以为和皮卡丘是彼此认定的唯一，就可以一直像现在这样朝夕相处，亲密无间。可他从没想过，生活不是动画片，总有一天，他们都会长大，而皮卡丘的生命中，也不会永远只有他小智一个人。

他对皮卡丘的感情，早已超越了朋友的定义，连皮卡丘也不知道，它对自己而言有多重要。他真舍不得。

“皮卡丘，我不能再这样自私了。”

卧室里静静地，只有他的自言自语，和皮卡丘轻微均匀的呼吸声。

“当初要是把你留在皮卡丘森林里，也许，就不会有现在的烦恼了。”

“皮卡？皮卡皮！”皮卡丘其实压根睡不着，只是不想让小智担心，才一动不动地伏着假寐。直到听见小智重提当年旧事，它再也装不下去，一轱辘坐起，两只耳朵竖得直直地。它了解小智，知道他总是宁可一个人伤心难过，也要先替自己考虑周全。它喜欢小智柔软的心，可更希望他能够像过去那样，坚定地站在自己身后，对所有人宣告说，皮卡丘，我谁都不会给的。

“不过，你现在的习性和野生皮卡丘应该有很大差别了，我不放心。我想，我们回家以后还是去找大木博士吧，让他亲自选一只雌性，要最好的。到时候你就留在——”

皮卡丘见他一味自说自话，根本不听自己的，气得两只小爪子拽住小智的衣领，大声吼道，“皮卡皮，皮卡，皮卡皮卡丘！”

小智机械地转过头，双目对上皮卡丘，可又好像根本不在看它，“——皮卡丘，只有这样，才是对你最好的。”

皮卡丘跟他怎么也说不通，一时按捺不住肚里的火，抓起小智右手臂就要咬下去。就在此时，它瞧见了胳膊上的一个环状伤疤，脑中刹那间涌入昔日回忆，清晰得好像是昨天刚发生的一样。

那时自己体内被火箭队强行注入大量电能，身体处于自爆边缘，痛苦万分，神志不清地要往悬崖下跳，只有小智不顾一切地护住它，自己还不领情，张口就咬。小智一手死死抓住峭壁上的树枝，另一手搂紧它，就这么任它一口利齿咬得鲜血淋漓。

皮卡丘摸着那道疤痕，再也压抑不住情绪，失控地放声大哭，眼泪打湿它的脸庞，一颗颗珍珠似的，尽数滴落到小智的手臂上。小智对自己好成这样，那他知不知道自己这么喜欢他，一分一秒也不能没有他呢？

“皮卡丘，你怎么了？对不起，都是我不好，你别哭，别哭。”小智好像突然回过神，他手忙脚乱地坐起身，紧紧抱住皮卡丘的那一刻，他蓄在眼底的热泪也夺眶而出。

“皮卡皮……”皮卡丘又是伤心，又是委屈，它真怕小智因为自己“发情”就把它推给什么陌生的雌性，那不是它想要的。它只想要小智。想每天都陪在他身边，训练，对战，冒险，旅行……胜利的时候陪着他，失败的时候也陪着他，真的，没有比这更好，更开心的生活了。

小智和皮卡丘拥抱了很久很久。皮卡丘渐渐止住哭声，靠在小智肩上轻轻啜泣。

“皮卡丘，”小智犹豫片刻，声音有些沙哑地问，“如果说，我其实一点也不想给你找女朋友，你会怪我吗？”


	8. 我的私心

八、我的私心

“皮卡？皮卡，皮卡丘！”皮卡丘拼命摇头，它高兴还来不及，怎么会怪小智？要是他自作主张乱来，那自己才会很生气。

它抬头看小智，这时才注意到他脸上未干的泪痕，心疼地伸出爪子给他擦拭，“皮卡皮，皮卡丘。”

小智继续说道，“你还记得那些我们告别过的伙伴吗？巴大蝴，比雕，黏美龙……它们都是为了保护族群，或是为了和自己的家庭在一起，重新回到大自然。”

“皮卡皮，皮卡丘，皮卡皮卡。”皮卡丘很郑重地把自己的心声传达给小智。它只想和他一起生活，只想保护他一个人。

小智轻抚它的小脑袋，“巴大蝴它们，都是我重要的同伴。而你，皮卡丘……不仅仅是我的同伴、朋友、搭档。以前我经常说，身为训练家，我对大家都是一视同仁的，可事实上，我们都很清楚，你我之间不一样，对吗，皮卡丘？”

“皮卡丘。”皮卡丘点头，当然不一样，它和小智的感情，根本不是其他随便谁可以替代或者超越的。

“我训练大家，是想和它们一起变强，取得对战的优胜。可是和你在一起，就只是单纯想和你在一起而已。因为我知道，不论我做什么，你都会支持我，陪着我，和我一直走下去。皮卡丘，和你相遇真的太好了，最初选择你也真的太好了。”

“皮卡皮。”皮卡丘的眼里又蕴满星光，不过这一次，是喜极而泣。它就知道，小智和自己心灵相通，又怎么会不明白自己的心意呢。

“当年我在皮卡丘森林向你说再见，天亮的时候，你回来找我，那一刻我就在心里发誓，这辈子都不会放你离开我的身边了。所以……皮卡丘，发情也好，其它什么也好，我们一起面对，好吗？只有我们俩，没有别人。”

“皮卡皮！”有小智这句承诺，皮卡丘这下彻底放心了，它心满意足地投入他的怀抱。小智是它的，而它也永远属于小智。

小智爱抚着怀中温暖的身躯，脸上也终于露出如释重负的笑容，“这个决定好像有点不太理智，我是你的训练家，本应该比你更有判断力才对。可是，我也有私心，皮卡丘，你就是我全部的私心。”

“皮卡丘。”皮卡丘笑眯了眼，小智这会说的话，不管哪一句它都喜欢死了。它直起身子，够到小智的脸庞，甜甜地亲了一口。

“喂，我还没问你从哪学来的这个，是不是又趁我睡觉陪妈妈看电视了？”

皮卡丘淘气地一歪脑袋，“皮卡！”

“那你……很喜欢这样吗？既然如此，好吧。”小智低下头，动作有点生涩地，在皮卡丘额头上轻轻一吻。“我做得不好的地方，以后多多指教了，皮卡丘。”

皮卡丘心里甜化了，它好喜欢小智亲自己的感觉，他们之间的感情没有变，不对，是变得更亲密了。

“好啦，给你擦擦，看你脸都哭花了。”

皮卡丘不大服气地嘟起嘴，指指小智。小智笑了，“对，我也哭了，我也是傻瓜。”

“皮卡丘！”

“折腾了大半夜，这下是真觉得累了，你呢，皮卡丘？”

皮卡丘打了个哈欠，“皮卡……”刚才是睡不着，这会没了心事烦扰，它缩进小智怀里，一会儿就进入梦乡。小智凝视皮卡丘安详睡颜，心中说不出的踏实。

“晚安，我的皮卡丘。”

他们俩一口气睡到第二天中午才醒，来到厨房时，小霞正帮着小刚一起做饭团，一看到小智出现，不约而同地扭过头，齐刷刷地行注目礼。小智心情轻松地跟俩人打招呼，“早啊，小霞，小刚。”

皮卡丘也很活泼，“皮卡丘皮，皮卡丘。”

小霞像是一下子松了口气，小刚说道，“看吧，我就说没事的。”

小智心中感动，看来这两位好友着实为自己担忧了，有点过意不去地说道，“抱歉，让你们两个担心了。嗯……几时开饭？”

小霞夸张地叹气，“哎，听到这句熟悉的话，我才相信你确实没事。”

皮卡丘灵巧地从小智肩头跳下，蹿到案板上，摩拳擦掌，干劲十足地要帮着一起干活。

“皮卡丘也要来一起做饭吗？”

“皮卡丘！”皮卡丘跃跃欲试。

一旁，小刚轻声询问小智，“你俩商量好了？”

“是啊，”小智笑笑，“我已经做好决定了。谢谢你，小刚，不然我和皮卡丘还不会这么快想到这件事。”

小刚倒是很上心，“那你下一步怎么打算？”

“这个……我们目前只有笼统的想法，还没来得及具体设想啊。”

“有需要我的地方，尽管说。”

小智在他肩膀上重重一拍，“谢啦！放心，我和皮卡丘没问题的。”

“你这说话口气好像小光，通常她说‘没问题’的时候，就是问题最大的时候。”

“是吗，哈哈……”

小刚心里暗自嘀咕：小智每次遇上关于皮卡丘的事，就会变得极度情绪化，甚至钻牛角尖，谁的话也听不进去。根据他对小智一贯的了解，他有理由怀疑，昨晚那两个小子到底有没有讨论出什么有价值的东西来。

不过，小刚并没有多说什么，既然小智暂时不想透露决定，做朋友的尊重他就好。而且他和皮卡丘看起来，心情真的不错。

“皮卡丘，你做的这个是饭团吗？不是把米随便捏在一起就叫饭团，承认吧，你跟我一样，就不是下厨的料。”小智指着皮卡丘面前三个丑团子，无情地嘲笑它。

皮卡丘气鼓鼓地挥爪子，把凑上来的小智推开，“皮卡皮卡。”

小智脸上被它弄得到处是米粒，也不生气，还是笑嘻嘻地，“好吧皮卡丘，我不说了，就在你边上看看也不行？”

皮卡丘扭过头去不看他，“皮卡。”

小智低头把粘在皮卡丘小爪子上的米粒一颗颗吃掉，“行啦，别忙了，把工作还给小霞小刚，咱们出去玩一会，好吗？”

皮卡丘反问他，“皮？”

“玩什么？当然是对战啦！”

“皮——”皮卡丘来不及反应，就被小智拽跑了，“走吧，让我试试你的绝招！”不一会，窗外就响起电系绝招的声响和小智精力无限的叫喊声，“十万伏特！”“电球！”“太好了皮卡丘，我被你电麻了……”

小霞摇了摇头，“这两个，还真是天生一对。”


	9. 小小秘密

九、小小秘密

树荫下，小智摊着四肢，一动也不动地躺在柔软的草地里，畅快地吁气，“皮卡丘，你刚才那招太精彩了，我这会身上还觉得麻麻地，需要缓一缓。”

皮卡丘乐得合不拢嘴，跟着在他身旁躺下，头挨着头，右爪子比了个剪刀手，“皮皮卡丘。”

“那当然厉害了，最近你状态保持得很好，我正在考虑和渡先生的比赛中，让你第一个出场。”

“皮卡？”皮卡丘眼睛一亮，惊喜地翻身坐起，对小智兴奋地嚷嚷，“皮卡皮卡！”

小智闭着眼睛，自顾自地往下说，“挑战冠军不是那么容易的事，渡先生的实力我们都亲眼见过，三个月后的比赛毫无疑问会是场艰苦的硬仗，我们得做好充分准备。”

皮卡丘点头。为了这场比赛，小智花了大量心思，光是排兵布阵，确定参赛名单就伤透了脑筋。虽然它相信小智绝对会派自己上场，但听他亲口说出，还是让皮卡丘雀跃不已。

“皮卡丘，所有人都知道你是我的王牌，按照常理，我不该过早派你上场，可是在这样一场比赛中，开局胜利至关重要，我们必须确保拿下。所有同伴中，我最信任你，我相信以你的实力，肯定能给我们所有人带来必胜的信心。”

皮卡丘握紧小拳头，声音不大，但是很坚定地说道，“皮卡皮，皮卡丘！”

“你一直都是最好的，皮卡丘，你从来没有令我失望过，我也绝不能让你失望。我要为你拿下冠军，成为你的骄傲。你愿意把力量借给我吗？”

“皮卡皮卡！”

听见皮卡丘的响应，小智放松地笑了。他脸上的笑容令人安心，也令人心动莫名。皮卡丘靠在小智头顶的位置，弓下身，柔嫩的三瓣唇轻轻吮住小智嘴唇，一小口一小口地啄吻，舌尖舔湿他的唇，尖牙小心地收起。

小智忍不住发笑，“喂，皮卡丘，你怎么可以趁我动不了欺负人？”

皮卡丘长到这么大，除了这两天和小智腻歪之外，从来没有过这方面的经验——毕竟亲吻不属于鼠类的本能嘛。小智这么一笑，更让皮卡丘难以确定他究竟喜不喜欢这样，一时没了底气，郁闷地嘟起嘴，“皮卡……”

却听小智用很自然的语气问，“怎么了皮卡丘，不多练习练习你的新绝招？”

“皮卡皮！”皮卡丘脸都羞红了，小智居然管自己的亲亲叫“新绝招”，这……还真符合他一贯的风格呢。不过，经小智这么一说，皮卡丘也不像刚才那样拘束了，它再度低头吻上小智，小舌头钻进他口中，耳朵尖敏感地微微颤动。

这时小智身上还留有残余的麻痹感，但唇部感觉异常鲜明。皮卡丘吮吻自己唇瓣时，彼此的嘴唇摩挲，柔软的绒毛不时轻蹭，还有那条热乎乎的小舌头……小智生平头一次尝到了快感的滋味，并且本能地想要回应对方。他不熟练地张嘴伸出舌头，去够皮卡丘的舌尖，两个一窍不通的新手，笨拙又充满热情地探索彼此，都觉得其中有说不出的乐趣。

小智心里对自己说，想不到除了对战，这世上还有这么棒的事。他的手脚渐渐恢复知觉，右手抬起，修长的手指滑入皮卡丘蓬松的金色绒毛，从后脑，到颈部，直至全身。小智这么做完全出自下意识的反应，平时他也是这么爱抚皮卡丘的，可在这个彼此吻得难舍难分的当口，熟悉的肢体触碰，好像多出些暧昧意味。皮卡丘觉得浑身酥酥软软地，比以往想要更多，可到底想要什么，一时又说不上来。它有点不知所措，难道这就是发情的感觉？

不知过了多久，初尝情爱滋味的小家伙才恋恋不舍地和小智分开，虽然觉得还不够，可潜意识里有种预感，这个时候不能再继续下去了。

小智倒是神态自若，看着没什么异样。他大大咧咧地盘膝而坐，背靠大树，问皮卡丘，“觉得怎么样？”

皮卡丘害臊地发不出声音，一头扎进小智怀里，藏起发烫的脸蛋，但是一颗心甜滋滋地，像刚在蜜糖水里泡过。

小智低头看皮卡丘，发现它连小鼻子上面都红透了，根本不敢正眼跟自己对视，只觉得它这副样子特别可爱，忍不住跟它开起了玩笑，“我觉得我们今天练得还不错，你说呢，皮卡丘？今后我们两个要一起努力啊，你的领悟能力这么强，不论什么都能学成功的。”

“皮卡皮，皮卡……”

小智笑着搂紧它，在它耳旁悄悄说道，“只是，这项绝招，只可以对我一个人用哦。”

皮卡丘两边耳朵摊平，捂着小脸蛋不出声，好像和小智之间拥有了一个非常了不起的秘密。明知他是在说笑，可它的小脑瓜里还当真好好地想了一番，嗯，除了小智，它当然不会跟其他人有这么亲昵的接触；可反过来，要是小智以后和别的谁，像他们刚才那样……不行，皮卡丘发现自己一点也接受不了。

小智望着皮卡丘一脸苦恼的表情，关切地问，“皮卡丘，在想什么呢？”

皮卡丘就把自己心里纠结的事毫无保留地告诉了小智。他们之间向来是这样，彼此没有隐瞒，没有欺骗，什么都共同分享，开心是一起，烦恼也是一起。

小智一听就笑了，“什么嘛，你怎么开始胡思乱想了。我是为了你才学习这些事，所以，也只会和你一起啊。”

“皮卡皮！”皮卡丘感动地抱住小智的脖子，和他脸贴脸。

小智站起身，“好啦，我们去看看大餐做好了没有。”

“皮卡。”皮卡丘灵活地蹿到他肩上趴好。起床到现在还没吃东西，肚子都要咕咕叫了。

哪知道，小智刚进门，和小霞打了个照面，她就心直口快地说道，“小智，你嘴上红红的怎么回事啊，看起来好像还有点肿嘛。”

“嗯，这个……”小智和皮卡丘脸上都露出心虚的假笑，这俩生手到底经验不足，没想到会给人看出端倪。小智暗自腹诽，小霞这眼睛也太毒了！正想随便找个借口搪塞过去，只见小霞一个白眼飞来，“以你的智商，估计是误吃了给皮卡丘准备的辣茄果吧？”

小智赶紧顺着台阶下，“是啊，我太饿了，也没仔细看……这不是过来找点凉开水喝嘛。”

他捧着茶杯接了半杯水，边喝边晃悠到小刚边上，想着离小霞远点比较好，却听见小刚压低声音，语气严肃地说道，“小智，你刚才说自己有办法了，不会指的就是这样‘亲身上阵’吧？”

小智顿时一口水就喷了出来，这里还有个眼睛更毒的！


	10. 准备功课

十、准备功课

小智赶紧跟小刚比划，“嘘——！”要是小霞知道了，非死命念叨自己不可，至于小刚嘛，没有漂亮大姐姐的时候他还是很可靠的。

“你怎么看出来的？”

“你嘴唇上有皮卡丘的齿印，还不止一个。”小刚迟疑了一下，还是选择实话实说，“小智，我觉得这并不是一个很合理的解决方法。”

小智看了一眼那边正和小霞聊天的皮卡丘，轻声说道，“这是我和皮卡丘共同的决定。”

“我知道你们俩的亲密程度，但是……皮卡丘毕竟是鼠类，又是公鼠，一旦开始发情，以你的时间精力，很难去‘配合’它。”

小智虚心请教，“公鼠的发情间隔是——”

“每天。”

“……”

“有一个延缓它发情期的办法，就是用雷之石把皮卡丘进化成雷丘。雷丘的发情期相比之下要晚得多。”

小智摇头，“皮卡丘它不会想要进化的。况且，这个方法也只是推迟，并不能一劳永逸地解决问题。我还是更喜欢直接一点，正面应对。”

“正面应对什么啊？”小霞抱着皮卡丘走近二人，“表情这么严肃，你们两个在讨论什么话题？”

小智连忙打哈哈，“没什么，只是和小刚在说比赛的事。”

小刚随即附和，“对，没什么，没什么。”

“先别顾比赛啦，看看都几点了，我们开饭吧。”

这顿饭依旧是热闹非凡，小智和小霞都给小刚送了庆贺他顺利毕业的纪念礼物——小智送的是一套联盟限量的荣誉徽章，礼盒上还摁了皮卡丘的爪印，算是他们两个合送的；小霞的礼物是一本有关培育珍稀宝可梦的工具书，非常实用。

小刚珍而重之地将其一一收好，“谢谢你们，小智，小霞，你们是我最好的朋友。没有你们的支持和鼓励，我也不会明确目标，成就现在的自己。”

“小刚，我们三个之间说这样的话太见外了。你对未来的工作有什么计划？”

“我想去本市宝可梦中心应聘，一来那里正缺人手，我应该帮得上忙；二来也能照顾到家里。”

小智不住点头，“不愧是小刚啊，想得这么——”话还没说完，一旁的小刚已经换了张脸，用一种无限陶醉的口吻说道，“而且每天都可以和美丽温柔的乔伊小姐一起工作，也许能在那里收获一段梦幻般的爱情，简直是最圆满的人生啊。”

小智表情顿时僵住，转过头和皮卡丘交换眼神，同时干笑，“呵呵……”小霞听得脑门上青筋凸起，要不是顾及小刚家人在场，绝对要揪住他耳朵让这家伙好好清醒一下。

饱餐一顿之后，皮卡丘摸摸小肚子，想和小智一起出去散步，消化消化，可小智被小刚拉走了，皮卡丘想跟着，小智却在它跟前蹲下身，很耐心地解释说有重要的事和小刚商量，让它在外面等自己，随后俩人一起进了小刚房间，还关了门，看起来很神秘。

皮卡丘纳闷地站在门口，小耳朵晃啊晃。小霞过来招呼它，“皮卡丘，别管他们，鬼鬼祟祟的准没好事。我们来玩一会吧，我让你见见我的露力丽好不好？”

“皮卡丘！”皮卡丘答应了一声，和小霞一起去花园了。反正小智肯定不会瞒自己，现在就不多想啦，趁他不在，要抓紧时间好好玩！

晴朗的午后正是放松心情的最佳时候。皮卡丘、露力丽、乐天河童、小拳石和自己擅自从精灵球里跑出来的可达鸭在花园里玩捉迷藏，这一轮该皮卡丘捉，它乖乖站到小霞跟前，让她用丝巾裹住自己眼睛，然后从一数到十。

“皮，卡，皮，卡，皮，卡……”

数完十个数，皮卡丘急急忙忙转身开始跑，边跑边解眼睛上的绑带，还没扯开眼前障碍，就一头撞上了人。

“皮卡！”

那人被撞了，可是一点也不生气，还好心地帮它把丝巾解开，“小霞一定是故意的，怎么连你的耳朵也一起绑住啦。”

皮卡丘睁开眼，一下就看到单膝跪在自己跟前的小智，霎时喜笑颜开地投入他的怀抱，“皮卡皮！”

小智笑着给它顺毛，“玩得开心吗？”皮卡丘一见小智就把什么都抛脑后了，经他一说，才想起自己还在游戏当中，“皮卡，皮卡皮卡！”

“啊，你们在玩捉迷藏？那我在旁边等你，皮卡丘，一定要赢这一局哦。”

“皮卡丘！”

小智手一松，皮卡丘矫健地跃出，恢复自由的耳朵高高竖直，仔细侦听附近的声音。

——这个脚步“趿趿趿”的，准是可达鸭，只有它最傻，大家都藏起来了它还在瞎跑。皮卡丘蹑足来到灌木树丛后，一把抓住托着脑袋的可达鸭，“皮皮卡丘！”

小智来到小霞坐的桌前，随手剥了一只香蕉吃，一边看自己的皮卡丘怎么聪明伶俐地把小伙伴们一个一个找出来，一脸得意。小刚随即也坐到他边上，“小智，和你说的都记住了吗？”小智的表情顿时垮了，愁眉苦脸地说道，“你说的那些实在太复杂了，我需要时间去消化啊。”

“喂，你们在打什么哑谜？太讨厌了！”小霞很不满。

小智转过身，“小霞，不是我不告诉你，可这是我们男人间的事——”

“哼！”

“等我解决以后，一定告诉你。”

小霞的气来得快去得也快，“听起来是一件棘手的事，我能帮什么忙吗？”

小智坦然地笑笑，“谢谢你啦，小霞，不过这件事必须我自己做。”

“是有关冠军挑战赛的？”

小智答道，“比这还重要。”

“啊？”小霞一愣，对小智来说，这个世界上比对战还重要的是什么呢？“那……是关于皮卡丘的事？”

小智笑了笑，“真是什么也瞒不过你啊，小霞。”

“早说嘛！就是小刚昨晚说的那个，是不是？你准备好给皮卡丘找女朋友的事了？”

小智含糊其辞，“嗯……”

小霞严肃地教育他，“小智，这件事关系到皮卡丘一生的幸福，你身为它的训练家，千万要慎重决定。对了，到时候别忘了带我见见皮卡丘的女朋友啊。”

小智回应得更加含糊不清了，“呵……”突然他的鞋尖被小刚狠狠踩了一脚，“小智！”

小智一扭头，见皮卡丘手里抓着丝巾，直愣愣地立在他们三人面前，一脸惊愕。

小智心里一紧，忙站起身迎了上去，“皮卡丘！”

皮卡丘气鼓鼓地把丝巾揉成一团，砸向小智，吼道，“皮卡丘，皮卡皮卡！”

小智赔着笑脸走近，“皮卡丘——”

皮卡丘正在气头上，电光“兹兹”地从双颊往外冒，它握紧了小拳头，狠狠瞪着小智。小刚和小霞知趣地往后躲，宝可梦们也都四散逃开，偌大场地上只留小智一个人直面皮卡丘的怒火。

“皮卡——丘——”

“十万伏特”的电光闪得整个花园一片刺眼白光，小智双手作出安抚的手势，慢慢地，慢慢地往前挪步。他知道皮卡丘准是听见小霞和自己说的话，产生误会，所以好声好气地跟它说道，“皮卡丘，我们俩谈谈好吗？”

皮卡丘脸上写满不高兴，明明约定好的，怎么他和小霞说的又不一样了？

小智走到它跟前，蹲下身想抱抱它，皮卡丘往后退了一步，不给他抱，伸手往外面比了比，“皮卡丘。”

“好，我们去外面走走，散散心。”小智很尊重它的想法，站了起来，跟在皮卡丘身后，保持数米的距离，一先一后出了尼比道馆的大门。


	11. 契约之吻

十一、契约之吻

皮卡丘心里烦闷，不辨方向，只管往人少的地方去，一直进入到一处偏僻的郊外野生林里。小智始终跟在它后面，皮卡丘走得快，他也加快脚步；皮卡丘慢下来，他就跟上去缩短距离，还几次主动找话题和皮卡丘聊天，尽管皮卡丘看起来对小智的话题没什么热情。

和小智的单独相处让皮卡丘渐渐消气，又走了一段以后，默许他跟自己并排而行。

小智一直用余光观察身旁的皮卡丘，而且留意到它也时不时地偷瞄自己，心里暗暗高兴，提议道，“皮卡丘，我们走了好远了，坐下休息会吧！”这么居高临下地看皮卡丘实在有点不适应，他更喜欢把它抱在怀里，或是让它趴在自己肩头，齐平的视线让他觉得双方是平等的，而不存在什么从属关系。

皮卡丘停下步子，小智上前将它一把抱起，这次，它没有抗拒。小智在附近找了块能晒到太阳的大石头坐下，让皮卡丘坐在自己大腿上，面朝自己。皮卡丘抬头看他，噘着嘴，“皮卡皮。”

虽然是皮卡丘误会了自己，但小智还是大度地揽下责任，毕竟是自己处理不当在先，才让皮卡丘心里不舒服的。“皮卡丘，对不起，让你难受了。我要告诉你的是，关于我们的约定，我绝对没有反悔的意思，只是……”他不大好意思地笑笑，“我还没想好怎么跟小霞解释嘛。”

皮卡丘弄明白是自己误会小智，闹了笑话，心里过意不去，挥着两条肉嘟嘟的小短胳膊向小智表达歉意，“皮卡皮，皮卡丘……”

“皮卡丘没有错，不用和我道歉。”小智一边说，一边轻轻抚摸皮卡丘的绒尾巴，“另外，刚才小刚和我关在房间里，也是在讨论这件事，他虽然不赞同我们的决定，但还是给了我许多专业的意见。那家伙将来绝对是个了不起的医生呢。”

皮卡丘好奇是什么样的意见，“皮卡？”

小智冲它一挤眼，笑着说道，“这个到时候再告诉你。”他不会让皮卡丘知道，小刚说的那些理论知识，他自己都还没搞懂……

皮卡丘双手抱胸，假装生气地扭过头去，“皮卡皮卡。”

“喂，皮卡丘……还生气吗？亲我一下好不好？”

皮卡丘的小脑袋转回来，似乎思考了几秒钟，这才伸长了脖子，在小智脸上亲了亲。

小智满意地微笑，轻声说，“让我也亲亲你。”

皮卡丘有点害羞，又有点期待，“皮卡皮……”

小智稍稍低下头，吻住它的小三瓣唇，皮卡丘自然地张开嘴，小尖牙轻咬小智的下唇，舌尖舔舔牙印。小智的舌头探入皮卡丘口中，尝到唇齿间有它最喜欢的番茄酱味道，酸酸甜甜地，和此刻自己心里面的感觉一模一样。

以前和小霞，还有艾莉丝一起旅行时，常听她们滔滔不绝地发表关于爱情的高见。那时自己毫不上心，对她们那些理论从来没有一点兴趣。等到长大，等到他有一天发现那个让自己心动的对象就在身边，才亲身体会到：“爱”真是一个神奇的东西，让人多疑，贪婪，失去判断力，偏偏又甘之如饴，牵肠挂肚，对方的每一点点欢喜的回应都能千百倍地震荡自己的魂灵，甜蜜滋味一直渗到心尖上。少年初心萌动，便已不自觉地为这种感觉深深沉迷。

小智想起刚才小刚的话，“皮卡丘种族都是一夫一妻制，一旦认定了配偶，就会对它毕生忠诚。小智，要是你真的决定担起这个责任，那么你要面对的不只是皮卡丘的发情期，而是它的一生。并且，你没有第二次机会，一旦反悔，你将让皮卡丘一辈子伤透心。”

他望着皮卡丘，可爱的电气鼠脸上充满对他的信赖和依恋，小智从没有一刻像现在这样心情迫切，想把自己的心声传递给它。

他让皮卡丘坐到石头上，自己在它跟前单膝跪地，把它的小爪子握在手心里，“皮卡丘。”

“皮？”

“其实，小霞是对的。”

“皮卡？！”

“我是你的训练家，对于你一生的幸福，必须非常慎重地做决定。”

“皮卡皮……”

“皮卡丘，我们共同经历了这么多，和你在一起的每一天都是最棒的。在我心里，早就和你分不开，我想象不到没有你，我的人生会变成什么样。所以，我想问的是……你愿意跟一个没有尾巴，没有放电能力，连生蛋都不会的人类，结为一生的伴侣吗？”

“皮卡皮！”皮卡丘先是一呆，随即开心地一蹦三尺高，“皮卡皮，皮卡丘！皮卡丘！”小智对自己的描述一点没错，可是这有什么关系呢，它最喜欢的，就是这样的小智。全世界独一无二的，最好的小智。

受到对方快乐的感染，小智脸上也情不自禁地绽开笑容，和皮卡丘开起了玩笑，“皮卡丘，我把自己交给你了，你要对我负责哦。”

“皮卡，皮卡丘。”皮卡丘拉住小智的右手，扭过身子，锯齿尾巴缠上他的手腕，两侧脸颊上的电气囊里同时释放出微量电流，导入小智体内。片刻过后，皮卡丘收回尾巴，电气囊也不再往外放电，它的小爪子交叠在身前，向小智灿烂一笑，仿佛完成了一个古老而神圣的仪式。

小智心绪激动，紧紧抱住皮卡丘，轻蹭它的小脸蛋，在它耳旁许诺，“皮卡丘，今后我一定会更加珍惜你的感情。”

这对甘苦与共的知己久久相拥，彼此心中都是从来没有体会过的心满意足。

“那边有能恢复体力的树果，我们去摘点怎么样？”

“皮卡！”皮卡丘喜欢这种轻松的户外运动，它有特别的采摘技巧。它从小智怀中脱出，先使出“高速移动”闪到树下，接着一招“十万伏特”将果子击落，最后爬上树梢，用“钢铁之尾”将几枚长得结实的大果实劈下，拿手绝招环环相连，一气呵成。它用两只后爪勾住树枝，站立起来，在枝头向小智得意地挥爪，“皮卡丘，皮卡丘！”

忽然在旁边一棵树上传来兴奋的对话。

“力量好强大啊！”

“不愧是我们火箭队梦寐以求的皮卡丘！”

“皮卡？！”皮卡丘心知不妙，正想避开，却已经太迟了，一只弹簧机械手从浓密树叶中伸出，一把抓住皮卡丘，又迅速收回。这变故来得突然，小智在树下还来不及反应，就只见那棵树顶上一只乳白色的气球迅速充气膨胀，直至完全显形，露出真面目——火箭队的热气球。

火箭队三人组从气球吊篮里探出脑袋，得意忘形地大声念诵他们引以为豪的出场台词，“既然你诚心诚意说了‘皮卡’——”

“我们就大发慈悲告诉你——”

“为了防止世界被破坏——”

“为了维护世界和平——”

“贯彻爱与真实的邪恶——”

“可爱又迷人的反派角色——”

“武藏！”

“小次郎！”

“我们是穿梭在银河的火箭队！”

“白洞，白色的明天等着我们！”

“就是这样喵！”

小次郎喜极而泣地抱住喵喵，“好感动，这次终于把开场白说完了。”

喵喵也热泪盈眶，“是啊，我们真不愧火箭队精英的称号！”

武藏看不惯地对准他俩各踹一脚，“关键时刻，给我认真点！这次难得这么顺利，还不赶紧带上皮卡丘回总部！”

小次郎立马换了一副敬职敬责的模样，“是啦是啦！”

小智站在树底下，高声喝止，“等等！放下我的皮卡丘！”

武藏轻蔑一笑，“小鬼头，我们在那个道馆里窃听到你们几个的谈话了，既然皮卡丘已经到了发育成熟期，那就更不能放过它了。”

小智攥紧拳，恼怒地质问，“你们想做什么？”

“做什么？那还用问，当然是要抓它回去配种了！”


	12. 智取敌人

十二、智取敌人

小智这段时间正因皮卡丘的事伤神，火箭队的话恰恰戳中他的痛处，顿时怒不可遏，“你们别妄想了！”

“小鬼头，你真是蠢到家，放着这么好的资源不利用。这只皮卡丘这么强，我们给它多配几只健壮的母老鼠，生几窝小崽子，将来就是火箭队的新战力——皮卡丘军团，哼哼，到时候谁也不是我们的对手。”

皮卡丘一听，顿时急得大叫，挣扎得更厉害，“皮卡皮，皮卡丘！”

“皮卡丘，使用‘十万伏特’！”

“皮卡——丘——！”皮卡丘蓄满电力，一口气释放出来，那只机械手却是完好无损，一点破绽也没有露。

小智咬紧牙关，火箭队的计划光是嘴上说说就已经让他怒火中烧，自己心尖上的宝贝居然被对方当成配种工具来觊觎，这叫人怎么忍？

他眼睁睁看着皮卡丘被机械手抓着，身子动不了，只有手脚能够挣扎，心疼万分，“皮卡丘，别担心，我绝对会救你出来！”

“哦？”武藏故意摆出傲慢的姿态，“那你就来试试看吧。”说罢立马缩回吊篮里面，小声问喵喵，“喂，喵喵，这次的设备行吗？”

喵喵自信地拍胸，“这次预算很充足，不但针对皮卡丘的超强电力做了防电隔离预备，还用了最坚固的材料，皮卡丘逃不了的。”

“那就好。”

“丘——！丘——！丘——！”

这时皮卡丘又连放三下“十万伏特”，机械手始终纹丝不动，紧紧抓着皮卡丘，简直是喵喵刚才那句话的最佳佐证。

三人组抱在一起，激动地感慨，“不枉我们没日没夜地打工挣钱，这次总算有回报了，好棒的感觉！”

但是对于小智和皮卡丘来说，这时候的感觉可就糟透了。这火箭队专扫人兴，总是在自己最不想看到他们的时刻登场，真是大煞风景。

升高的热气球渐渐飞远，小智在林子里紧追，视线不离皮卡丘，它的长尾巴露在外面，无助地晃动。忽然，小智脑中有了个主意。

他从口袋里掏出一个遍布按键的金属小圆球，匆匆在上面按了几下，往半空用力掷出，“皮卡丘，接着！”

“皮卡！”皮卡丘的锯齿尾巴灵敏一勾、一拨，爪子稳稳接住了圆球。

火箭队探头探脑，武藏问，“咦，小鬼头给了皮卡丘什么东西？”

小次郎用望远镜盯着那个球，“不知道啊，看不明白。”

喵喵跟他抢望远镜，“让我看看，是什么新装置。”

“哎呀喵喵，你别跟我抢。”小次郎用胳膊肘把它挤开，“看起来是个发射器？嗯，发射什么呢……喵喵，喵喵？”小次郎想把望远镜给喵喵看，却发现它不知什么时候缩到了角落里，和武藏搂在一起瑟瑟发抖。

“你们俩怎么了？”

武藏用太阳帽挡住脸，右手颤巍巍地指向吊篮中央的操作杆，“小……小次郎，快掉头。”

“啊？”小次郎回头一看，吓得腿弯一软，差点咬到舌头，“大针蜂！”

一大群黄黑相间的大针蜂“嗡嗡”叫着从森林深处飞来，总数有几十上百只，密密麻麻地，几乎把天幕都遮挡住了。

武藏气得尖叫，“这群讨厌的家伙是怎么回事，为什么都冲我们来？！”

“真是疯了……”小次郎哆嗦着去够操作杆，然而蜂群的先头部队已经赶到，几只大针蜂屈起尾部，尖锐的长针刺入气球，瞬间扎了好几个窟窿。浑圆的气球一阵东歪西扭，从半空一路往下掉，荡在下面的吊篮卡进一棵茂盛的树冠当中，树枝尖头把气球勾得支离破碎。

火箭队众人还在晕乎，就听到地面上中气十足的叫声，“皮卡，皮卡丘！”

武藏气急败坏，“等等，怎么搞的，皮卡丘怎么跑了？！”

小次郎探头探脑地往下张望，“嗯，机械手好像松开了啊！”

“对不起……”喵喵小声地说道。原来刚才吊篮摇晃不稳，它一屁股坐在了操作台上，误打误撞碰到了机械手的控制按钮，皮卡丘得以顺利脱身，落入早早等在树下的小智怀里。

“皮卡皮！”

“皮卡丘，欢迎回来，”小智开心地抱紧它，“我好担心你啊。”

“皮卡皮卡。”

“你没事就好，现在，让火箭队见识你的真正实力吧！”

皮卡丘抖擞精神，尾巴竖得高高地，“皮卡丘！”

“‘十万伏特’！”

“皮卡——丘——！”皮卡丘爆发出惊人电力，整个吊篮炸裂，冲击力将火箭队弹出很远，这下他们真的像火箭一样飞向太空，冲向无垠的宇宙了。

“呜呜，明明开始的时候很顺利啊……”

“辛苦打工攒的经费又没了——”

“好讨厌的感觉啊——”

皮卡丘蹦蹦跳跳地回到小智身旁，把他刚才抛给自己的金属小球递还，小智收起小球，跟皮卡丘挤挤眼，“我反应快吧。”

皮卡丘笑眯着眼，“皮卡丘。”

“想不到希特隆送的这个东西关键时刻居然派上了大用场，科学的力量真厉害，回去得好好谢谢他。”

原来这是小智曾经的旅伴希特隆前段时间捎来的小礼物，这个酷爱科技发明的天才少年为了哄自家宝贝妹妹开心，研制出了一种“宝可梦气息模拟器”，将目前世上已知的宝可梦属性设定成不同参数，实时模拟，用干扰波造成附近宝可梦暂时的认知幻觉，将模拟器携带者当作同类，从而亲近对方。

而小智天生有一种亲和力，又讲义气，能轻易与各种宝可梦打成一片，所以这个装置对他来说只是个鸡肋小玩具，仅在收到时试用了一回，满足自己和皮卡丘的好奇心。也幸好他试用过，所以刚刚才能急中生智，迅速将模拟器调设成蜂后的气息，交给皮卡丘，林中的大针蜂感应到这种气息，将皮卡丘当成族群里的皇后，纷纷出巢救援。

小智一手抱着皮卡丘，另一只手向大针蜂们挥舞致意，“不好意思，刚才麻烦大家，谢谢啦！呃——”

蜂群在小智头顶上空盘旋片刻，突然一起俯冲，向他发动突袭，慌得小智撒腿就跑。

“皮卡丘，抓紧我！”

“皮卡！”

“它们好像把我当成抢走你的敌人了！”

“皮卡？！”

小智百忙中把金属球掏出来检查，“奇怪，我明明已经关掉模拟器了啊。希特隆，你这装置的性能到底稳不稳定……”然而此时希特隆并不在场，即使来了，面对这成群结队的大针蜂，也无暇让科学开拓未来。

小智和皮卡丘慌不择路，一直往树林最深处逃去，不知跑了多久，令人心惊胆战的“嗡嗡”声才渐渐隐去。

小智和皮卡丘背靠背坐在一起，大口喘气，“累死了……幸好，总算甩掉它们了。”

“皮卡……”皮卡丘前半程在小智身上，后来为减轻他负担，下来自己撒开四只小爪子狂奔，这会也是上气不接下气，一点也不想动了。

休息了一会，小智体力稍稍恢复了，他扭过头去问皮卡丘，“皮卡丘，口渴吗？”

皮卡丘点头，“皮——卡丘。”

“我们去附近看看有没有水，最好再找点吃的。”

皮卡丘自觉地跳到小智肩头，和他一起在附近兜了一圈，幸运地找到了一处清澈水源，痛快喝了个饱，还采了些野生菌类和果子；然而不幸的是，他们迷路了……没有图鉴，没有地图，天又暗了，难以辨清方向，根本不知道怎么回去。

“皮卡丘，”经过一个山洞时，小智停住脚步，说道，“看来，我们得在这里将就一晚上了。”


	13. 香香小脸

十三、香香小脸

皮卡丘没意见，它过去和小智一起旅行的时候，经常在野外过夜，露天睡觉也是常事，能像今天这样找到一个遮风避雨的山洞，就已经算运气了。

它先进入洞中察看了一下，确保没有野生宝可梦盘踞，这才召唤小智跟随过来，“皮卡皮！”

小智用外衣兜着一大捧吃的，满满摆了一地，又在山洞外就近捡回些枯枝干草，向皮卡丘的电力借了一点小火星，就在山洞里暖洋洋地烤起蔬果串来。

他的烧烤技术很一般，皮卡丘倒不是很介意，坐在小智旁边“咔嚓咔嚓”吃得香甜，不时还喂小智吃几口。

小智故意逗皮卡丘，“可惜没有番茄酱，不然更好吃啦。”

皮卡丘舔舔粘在自己嘴角的残屑，对着小智露出灿然一笑，“皮卡，皮卡丘。”没有番茄酱是有点美中不足，不过这有什么关系呢，有小智在就好。在皮卡丘心里，小智是比美味番茄酱还要重要的宝贝。

他们俩饱餐一顿之后，熄灭了火，在余温尚存的地上铺了一厚层枯草充当睡垫，小智脱下外套，盖在自己和皮卡丘身上，亲亲热热地靠在一块聊天。虽然每天都在一起，但彼此间还是有说不完的悄悄话。

“皮卡丘，等我们挑战了渡先生，去枯叶市看望杰尼龟怎么样？你想不想念它？”

皮卡丘连连点头，“皮卡丘！”它和杰尼龟、妙蛙种子、喷火龙四个是最早跟随小智的同伴，相互之间的感情最为深厚。虽然后来由于各种原因天各一方，但心里总惦记彼此，在乎各自过得好不好。

“那家伙在消防队效力这么多年，手下的阵容也越来越强大了。我想把它接回来——当然，这主要得看它自己的意愿。”

皮卡丘高兴地伸出两只小爪子摇晃小智的胳膊，“皮卡皮，皮卡丘！皮卡丘！”

小智完全了解皮卡丘的心思，因为他自己也这么想，他微笑着握住小短爪，轻轻揉它的爪尖，向皮卡丘保证，“当然没问题，如果它回来，以后我们就一起出去旅行啊。”

“皮卡丘！”

“好啦，也该睡了，明天一早就动身回去，免得小霞、小刚他们担心。”

“皮卡丘……”皮卡丘打了个哈欠，揉揉眼睛。小智在它脸颊上亲了亲，“晚安，皮卡丘。”

皮卡丘好喜欢小智这个睡前的亲吻，它也想给小智晚安吻，等早上睁开眼再给一个早安吻，这样睡着的时候就不会太想他啦。

小智看皮卡丘的眼神就知道它在想什么，就稍稍偏过头，把一侧脸庞凑到皮卡丘跟前。小智真懂自己！皮卡丘开心地亲了他一大口，满足地枕着对方的胳膊，在他怀里进了酣甜梦乡。

它梦见自己和小智在一个宽敞的大澡堂子里泡热水澡，小智全身浸没，只露出脑袋和肩膀，光洁的皮肤稍稍泛红；皮卡丘自己呢，则是窝在一个游泳圈里，仰躺着，尾巴垂入水中，意态悠闲。

忽然，它感觉到有同类的尾巴缠上自己，在水里勾住不放。皮卡丘先是一喜，叫了声“皮卡皮”，又一想，不对啊，小智哪来的尾巴？！

皮卡丘随即惊醒，一颗心砰砰乱跳。它睁开眼，从小智给它盖在身上的外套里钻出脑袋，望着洞内顶部凹凸不平的山石轮廓发呆，却久久无法心静。

不行，明天一早还要和小智赶路，不睡觉的话，路上就没有精神了。皮卡丘这样想着，又闭上眼，深呼吸，强迫自己放空大脑，开始数咩利羊。一只咩利羊，两只咩利羊，三只咩利羊……数着数着，皮卡丘想起以前和小智一起放羊的好玩经历，越加睡不着了。

它扭过头去看熟睡的小智，那一头短发没了帽子的拘束，乱蓬蓬地散着，给他的睡颜更添几分稚气。由于外套充当了被毯，所以小智身上只有一件贴身的黑白条纹短袖衫，隐隐勾勒出少年匀称的肌肉线条。他的体格也许暂时还及不上成人，但多年旅行历练出了一副足以傲视同龄人的好身材。

皮卡丘不知道小智在他同类的眼中长得怎么样，在它看来，它的小智是世界上最好看的人类，他身上的一切都是完美的。

它小心翼翼地贴到小智胸口，舌头尖轻舔他的唇角。与此同时，它的脑海中回想起上一回他们接吻，小智嘴唇被自己亲得红肿起来的样子，心底蹿升起一簇微小的电火花，情不自禁地在他唇上轻咬一小口，留下它专属的牙印。

那无疑是一种陌生的冲动，皮卡丘此前从未感受过这种感觉，与它喜欢小智的心情相似，却又不完全一样。现在它心里想的，是占有和交配，与对方合为一体。这是兽类与生俱来的本能，哪怕它心仪的对象是一名同为雄性的人类，这种欲望的本能也并不会因此有所改变。

它亲吻小智的眉毛、眼睛、脸颊，彼此肌肤相亲的瞬间，令皮卡丘沉迷在这美妙的触感中。与电气鼠毛发鲜亮浓密为美不同，人类除了头发，身上体毛大多稀疏，皮肤完全裸露在外，皮卡丘伸出前爪，爪心里的小肉垫轻轻抚摸小智的脖子，锁骨，最后按在他的心口处，随着他的呼吸起起伏伏。

皮卡丘感觉到了自己下身起的变化，却不知该如何缓释这种冲动的渴望，它的呼吸急促，眼眶湿润，声音都哑得不自然了，“皮卡皮，皮卡皮……”

小智半睡半醒，眼皮重得抬不起，口齿不清地问，“皮卡丘，怎么啦。”

“皮卡皮……”皮卡丘挨上去亲他，火热的气息灌入小智口鼻，促使他休眠的意识尽快复苏。

小智晚上一向睡得死，即便在野外也是放开了心怀只管呼呼大睡，可是这种情形，不容他不醒过来了。

他的皮卡丘正趴在自己身上，又亲又舔，还用他从未听过的音调一遍遍呼唤他的名字。这声音软软地，甜腻动听，充满对他的渴求，即使小智早已听惯了皮卡丘每天几百次叫自己名字，也觉得这时候的皮卡丘格外招人疼。

小智轻摸它的后背，“怎么了，皮卡丘，睡不着吗？”

“皮卡丘……”皮卡丘的脸蹭了蹭他，扭扭小屁股，像是要他抚摸自己的尾巴。

小智以为皮卡丘的举动纯粹是撒娇，于是好脾气地笑着说道，“好，摸摸这里。”哪知道，他右手刚触碰到皮卡丘的锯齿尾巴，那根尾巴就弯下来卷住他的手腕，勾着他不放。

小智感觉不对劲了，“皮卡丘，你这是——”

皮卡丘对着他，耳朵垂下，眼睛亮亮地，“皮卡皮。”

一瞬间，小智明白了皮卡丘的意思。他的皮卡丘在发情，它在向自己求欢。


	14. 共同实践

十四、共同实践

小智这方面的知识可以说贫乏得可怜，确切地说，理论上是零，实践也是零。白天他从小刚那里恶补了很多东西，但小刚所拥有的，也仅仅是丰富的理论知识而已。

理论知识只是纸上谈兵，鼠类的发情频率、特征，生理上的反应，交配的时间，别说小智一时半会记不下这么多“考点”，即使把这些全都背熟，也帮不了他多少。

比如，小刚就没有提到，当你的皮卡丘用尾巴勾住你手腕时，你该怎么办。肯定不能一把甩开，那么是应该反手握住尾巴呢，还是不要乱动？哪种才是皮卡丘喜欢的回应方式？

小智和皮卡丘的日常沟通一直都很顺畅，完全不存在问题，可涉及到像眼下这样的“特定情形”，他就一点经验也没有了。

偏偏这种“特定情形”是不能马虎，不能试探，一旦有什么地方做得不好，哪怕他事后心甘情愿挨皮卡丘一百下“十万伏特”也难以挽回。

小智脑子里短短几秒钟转了无数念头，最终还是决定按自己的方式来，想得太多，那就不是他小智了。这是他的皮卡丘第一次正式流露出交配的意愿，他当然要好好呵护它，满足它。

“皮卡丘，”小智的手指轻捋皮卡丘尾巴根部的绒毛，“对不起，我没有尾巴可以回应你；这样做，你能接受吗？”

“皮卡丘。”皮卡丘蹭蹭小智，箍在他腕子上的尾巴一会收紧，一会放松。以前小智爱抚它的时候，偶尔也会摸到这个地方，不过那时似乎没有这么敏感，酥酥麻麻的感觉顺着背脊直往上窜，连尾巴都不听使唤。

它的小爪子搭在小智衣服的圆领口，主动索要更多的抚摸，只碰那一个地方根本就不够。

小智照它意思，顺着它尾毛的走向，从根部慢慢捋到尾巴尖。他用心观察皮卡丘的神情动作，确保让它从中获得快乐——这才是真正宝贵的经验呢。

“这样呢，喜不喜欢？”

“皮卡丘……”

皮卡丘舒服地眯起眼，尾巴不知什么时候悄悄松开了小智的手腕。小智轻握住它的锯齿尾巴，把柔软的尾巴尖贴在自己嘴上亲了一口。皮卡丘有些不满地收回尾巴，三瓣小嘴凑上去就咬。它的嘴都亲不够小智呢，怎么轮得到尾巴。

小智想让它别急，可他被皮卡丘吻住了嘴，一个字也说不出。他的舌头尖感觉到些微刺痛，是给皮卡丘的利齿噬咬出来的，可见它已经情急心切，控制不了分寸了。

小智抱着皮卡丘，像抱着一只小暖炉，还是加绒的，呼出的气息炽热，小鼻子上绒毛细嫩，蹭得他脸上脖子里又痒又舒服。怀里有这么一只不安分的小野兽，小智再怎么样也不能够保持平静了，他感觉自己受到皮卡丘热情的感染，也想用同等的热情回报它。

他回吻皮卡丘，把它的小嘴亲得湿漉漉地，自己也喘得上气不接下气。小智和皮卡丘对视几秒，一齐笑了出来。

“我们真该提前特训一下的。”

“皮卡皮卡。”

这个时候，小智感觉到自己短袖衫上濡湿了一块，在靠近肚脐眼的位置，有点凉。他伸手去摸，摸到皮卡丘小腹下面湿透的细绒毛，还有一根细小的硬物，亢奋地戳出。小智虽然不通情事，总算没白做十几年男生，有那么一点点生理结构常识，大概知道怎样一回事——这是皮卡丘发情的最明显证据。

皮卡丘被他摸到那里，浑身一颤，叫了声“皮卡皮”。

小智轻轻问它，“皮卡丘，难受吗？”

皮卡丘点点头。那是它最私密的地方了，以前都不会这样，可这一次，它和小智亲热了没多久，那里就开始发胀，越来越硬，还直滴水……它真的很迫切想要宣泄这种强烈的欲望。

皮卡丘这会整个身子都贴在小智胸前，仍觉得不够，它想和小智多一些直接的接触，想感受他的体温，感受他迥异于自己的光滑皮肤。它的爪子拉扯着跟前这一层薄薄的弹性面料，一肚子不满地想，人类的衣服真是太多余了。

“你想要我把衣服脱掉吗？”

“皮卡丘。”

“好，我知道了。”小智没二话，抱着皮卡丘坐起，让它先坐在自己身边，随后干脆利落地把身上那件短袖衫脱去，甩在一旁，“这样我们就一样了。”

皮卡丘的视力晚上和白天一样好，即使是在光线极其幽暗的山洞里，眼前景象依然看得一清二楚。小智的头发在脱衣时弄得有点乱，好几簇短发竖起，但脸上依然是让它喜欢极了的温柔笑容。

就是这样微微笑着的小智，慢慢地靠近它，“我再亲亲你，好不好？”他的上身赤裸，颈脖子上还有自己刚才留下的红印子，少年的青葱与性感在这一刻交融，生出无限的魅力。

皮卡丘一颗心怦怦跳得快极了。小智的吻要比它含蓄得多，先亲吻它的小嘴唇，然后是双颊，再是额头。

“喂，皮卡丘，怎么我亲你的时候也不闭上眼？”

“皮？”皮卡丘眨了眨眼，这么甜蜜的时刻为什么一定要把眼睛闭起来呢，它想多看看小智呀。

小智故意说道，“不行，你每次亲我的时候，我都很配合地闭眼睛的。”

“皮卡丘。”皮卡丘嘟起嘴，什么嘛，这哪有统一的规定，它才不要管小智怎么说呢。

“好吧，那我接下来把你身上每个地方都亲一遍，你也要看好喽。”

“皮卡丘！”皮卡丘期待地睁大眼睛，小智果然低头细细地吻它，鼻尖，脸蛋，两只长耳朵，皮卡丘觉得自己耳朵上的软骨都发烫了，可是，真的好喜欢小智这样对自己。

小智亲到皮卡丘的前爪时，感觉它的身体微微颤抖，以为它紧张，心想，也难怪，这毕竟是皮卡丘的第一次。他摊开皮卡丘握住的小爪子，安慰地亲吻爪心里那个粉色的小肉垫，问道，“要不要我开一下那个模拟器，设置成皮卡丘的气息？这样会不会好一点？”

皮卡丘坚决不要，它一把抱住小智，“皮！卡！”

它不需要小智为自己做任何改变，它喜欢的就是这样的小智，喜欢他的所有气息和味道。


	15. 蜡笔小鼠

十五、蜡笔小鼠

小智似乎松了口气，宽慰地说道，“只要你喜欢，那就太好了。”

在小刚的一对一讲座中曾经提过，皮卡丘有可能心理上选择了小智，但它毕竟是鼠不是人，生理上还是更倾向于鼠类的交配方式，所以不能用人类的偏好来替皮卡丘决定该做什么，不该做什么。总之一句话，别自作主张，老老实实配合皮卡丘就对了。

再加上小智又是不折不扣的童男，没经验，全凭感觉，所以他也不确定自己的即兴发挥有没有好心办坏事。不过目前看起来，皮卡丘还是很喜欢自己这么对它的，这让小智心里有种成就感：他和皮卡丘就是这样有心灵默契，只要彼此在一起，不管做什么事都是快乐的。自己的决定太对了，只有他才能让皮卡丘得到最大程度的满足。

小智想着，全身简直充满了干劲。他要让皮卡丘喜欢自己为它做的这一切，让它更加离不开自己，就像现在这样……

皮卡丘这会叫着小智的名字，小爪子把身下的枯草扯成碎屑，对小智的渴求已经让它急不可耐，可它不知道面对与它体格悬殊的“异族”雄性，到底该如何交配，释放自己的欲望。

其实小智也不知道。他肯定没法把自己变成皮卡丘……从前旅行时倒是有过一次奇遇，那次他喝下据说能读懂宝可梦心情的神奇药水，变成了一只皮卡丘，到第二天才变回来。

且不说这种药水调配困难，就算真能弄到手，为了和皮卡丘交配而特意变身，会不会太奇怪了？小智觉得，皮卡丘喜欢的是身为人类的自己，就像自己喜欢的也正是皮卡丘的本来面目——这只金黄色皮毛，有着锯齿尾巴的小电气鼠。他并不觉得皮卡丘需要变成人，才能做自己的终身伴侣。

他的皮卡丘现在的样子，就是最完美的。

小智伸手摸皮卡丘的胸腹，这里的毛比背上短，也更嫩，绒绒地，手感特别好。他这样摸，让皮卡丘觉得很放松，伸出爪子抓住小智的手掌，示意他摸自己的小肚皮。

小智突然调皮，手指头在它肚子上轻轻戳了戳，“皮卡丘你看，这里是你身上最软的地方，”然后往下挪几公分，又戳了戳，还跟它扮鬼脸，“这里是最硬的地方。”

“皮卡皮！”什么呀，小智居然戳它那里，简直坏到家了！皮卡丘的红脸蛋简直要烧起来，“兹兹”地冒着电火花。

小智赶紧揉它脸上的电气囊，“这会放电可不好哦。”

“皮卡！”

“好啦，我不逗你了。那里是不是最难受？”

皮卡丘委屈地回答，“皮卡丘……”都这时候了，小智还跟自己恶作剧，真的好过分。

小智亲亲它垂下的耳朵，“那交给我好不好？这次保证不使坏了。”

“皮卡丘，皮卡。”

“嗯，我会很小心的。”小智看皮卡丘特别在意他手上的动作，忍不住又开玩笑，“再说这个我也有，弄坏了就拿我的赔给你好啦。”

“皮卡？！”皮卡丘眼睛睁大，耳朵都竖直了，不过，还没等它做出反应，小智的吻就落到它的唇上，软软地，热热地。少年的甘美气息送入皮卡丘口中，彼此唇舌交缠，甜腻得化不开。只要两颗心互相恋慕，就连喘息也带着怎么也尝不够的香味。

皮卡丘沉浸在甜蜜亲吻当中，一时无暇顾及小智的手放在哪里，在做什么。直到下面那个敏感的地方被他握住，抵上温暖干燥的手心，皮卡丘才惊叫，“皮卡皮……”

“嘘，没事的，都交给我。”小智说着，小心翼翼地握住那根细小肉棍。虽然自己身上也有相同的部位，但样子差太多了：皮卡丘这根小小的，很细气，跟一截蜡笔似的，尺寸正符合它的个头。

小智晚上看东西不及皮卡丘那么清楚，在山洞里只能借着微弱的月光，大概看到一个轮廓。他心中不觉有点遗憾，真想看看皮卡丘的这支小蜡笔是什么颜色，是和它的舌头一样，那种肉肉的嫩粉色吗？一定很可爱。嗯，等到下一次要瞧个仔细。

皮卡丘这个时候可不像小智，还有闲工夫发挥想象力，它那里敏感得不得了，一被小智握住，皮卡丘就剧烈地喘个不停，“皮卡……”小智的手心里好舒服，还能感觉到那一道道细密的掌纹，这让皮卡丘又喜欢，又害羞，小肉棍的顶端吐出情动的清液，沾湿小智的手。

“皮卡丘，你那里漏水啦。”小智低下头来，凑在它面前，想竭力看清它的表情，“现在难受吗，还是舒服点了？”他这样问，并不是故意为难皮卡丘，而是真的不能确定。

皮卡丘伸出小爪子，按住小智那只放在它下面的手，“皮卡丘。”它不好意思表达得太直白，小智呢，对此更是一知半解，没办法，他对这方面就是欠缺一点天赋嘛。小智琢磨了一下，有些没把握地说道，“那我再给你揉揉吧。”

皮卡丘急得直捏自己耳朵，“皮卡皮卡，皮卡丘。”小智这么揉下去，自己要更加糟糕了，顶端被他摸得好痒，可是根本得不到满足，只是不断加剧饥渴的感觉。唉，要怎么样才能让小智明白，交配不是这样的呢。

小智连忙松手，“对不起，皮卡丘，嗯，我是不是不应该像刚才那样？”他很过意不去，连皮卡丘在情事中的感受都摸不准，说明他暂时还不是一名合格的伴侣，但是没关系，只要自己多多用心体会，要不了多久，相信他们就能找到最合拍的节奏。

他所不知道的是，皮卡丘性器中分泌出的液体会散发一种气味，有一定程度的催情效果，用来吸引雌性交配，然而这种气味对于人类来说完全无效，所以小智身体并没有什么异样感觉——退一万步来说，即使他有感觉，也不可能变成一只雌性皮卡丘，撅起屁股跟它交配的。

“皮卡皮。”皮卡丘不怪小智，恰恰相反，以它对小智的了解，今天的表现真是足以令它刮目相看。想到他为了自己这么用心，皮卡丘心里像泡开了一大杯蜂蜜，心理上已经拥有了这么强烈的满足感，生理需求的小小遗憾也变得不那么难以忍受了。

皮卡丘向小智张开小胳膊，小智把它抱起来搂在怀里，赤裸的胸膛贴上皮卡丘柔软滑顺的皮毛。他亲亲它的头顶，虚心向皮卡丘请教，“我要怎么做，才能让你更舒服呢？”


	16. 爱你真好

十六、爱你真好

皮卡丘伸出舌尖舔小智的下巴，“皮卡丘。”

小智低头看它，彼此的唇刚好相碰，小智顺势亲了一口，语气歉疚地低声说道，“我知道这个其实没什么用……”

皮卡丘摇头，“皮卡皮卡。”

小智连抓几下头发，自我解嘲地笑笑，“其实小刚和我说过一点的，可是他用的专业词太多，听起来复杂得要命，像医学实验，根本不像……不像我们这样。”

嘻嘻，这个样子的小智也很可爱。皮卡丘在心里偷偷想，哎呀，我觉得小智什么时候都特别可爱，不知道他看我是不是也一样呢？

就像小智舍不得它难受，它也舍不得小智多伤脑筋。虽然皮卡丘不懂什么技术，但它有着野兽天生的本能，它知道自己身体目前最需要的是怎样的慰藉。

为了自己将来的幸福日子，皮卡丘决定现场指导一下。它拉拉小智的手，“皮卡皮。”

“嗯？”

皮卡丘伸出小指头，在小智嘴上比划了一个“嘘”的动作，小智马上保证，“我一定不乱插嘴。”于是皮卡丘扳住他的手，让他握成一个空心拳头，接着把自己硬邦邦的小肉棍慢慢塞进去，幅度很小地抽插了两下，对小智说道，“皮卡。”

小智恍然大悟，“这样啊。”

皮卡丘声音压得低低地，好像很难为情，“皮卡丘。”

不知为什么，小智也觉得脸上发热，他对上皮卡丘的目光，彼此都觉得有点不好意思，又都觉得格外甜蜜。

小智抱住它，自我检讨，“皮卡丘，我说过交给我，到头来却还是靠你，我真是太不称职了。你愿意再给我一次机会吗？”

“皮卡丘。”皮卡丘觉得小智严肃得跟输了一场关键比赛似的，暗暗发笑：小智把这件事看得太重了，我们明明还有很多很多机会嘛。

小智脸上瞬间转晴，“太好了。那你是喜欢自己来，还是我帮你？”

“皮卡皮，皮卡丘。”当然是要小智来啦，皮卡丘最喜欢小智对自己做的“小动作”，平时那么急性子的一个人，干什么事都风风火火，可是对自己总有用不完的耐心，脾气好得就像换了个人似的。所以，自己才这么有安全感：在他面前，怎么样都可以，不必有任何顾虑。

就好比现在，虽然心里有点害羞，但是皮卡丘不怕让小智看到自己发情的样子，也可以放心大胆地跟他提出任何要求，它知道小智都会答应自己。

“好，没问题，不过要是你觉得有哪里不对，就马上告诉我哦。”小智很慎重地伸手握住皮卡丘的性器，慢慢地来回套弄。皮卡丘很快有了反应，喘着气，靠在小智身上，脸蛋蹭他胸膛。小智果然弄得很舒服，他的手掌心里沾有自己的体液，所以抚慰它那里时感觉就很滋润，皮卡丘眯起眼，舔舔小智胸口，它不想让小智单方面付出，这是他们俩之间的事，当然应该两个都享受到快乐才行。

小智只当皮卡丘依赖自己，笑着摸摸它的脑袋，问道，“这样还行吗？要不要再快一点？”

皮卡丘连连点头，“皮卡皮卡。”

于是小智手上的速度加快了，他满意地欣赏皮卡丘喘着粗气叫“皮卡皮”的模样，小肉棍胀得更厉害，前面不住地往外渗水，不只是他手上，连皮卡丘下身的绒毛都湿黏成一片了。

他还发现，当他拇指摩擦小肉棍顶端的时候，皮卡丘的反应最激烈，几乎听得出哭音。第一次的时候把他吓一跳，刚停下动作，皮卡丘急吼吼的样子像要把他吃掉，根本不让小智停下来。小智这才知道，皮卡丘这会享受着呢，自己刚才中断对它的快感供给，这家伙没对他用“十万伏特”就算是难能可贵的真爱了。

小智不断探索皮卡丘喜欢的力度和频率，渐渐摸到了一些门道，能够掌握皮卡丘的快感了。他一边套弄，一边用手指揉捏那个尖头，皮卡丘受不了地直叫，爪子深陷进他的胳膊，两只小短腿都在打颤，要不是坐在它怀里，这会肯定瘫软成一团了。

小智从来没见过皮卡丘的这一面——一只沉溺在情欲中的，饥渴的小野兽。这样的皮卡丘让他深深为之着迷，情不自禁地想亲它，抱它，他要用最湿最深的吻，和最紧密的拥抱来确定，眼前这个样子的皮卡丘，只有自己看得见，只属于自己。

尝到甜头的皮卡丘伸出尾巴，拉扯小智另一只手，这次他领悟得很快，“是不是尾巴也要摸？”

“皮卡丘。”

“好，看我的。”

小智说着，另一只手轻轻摸上皮卡丘的尾巴根，一点一点往上摸。他摸尾巴的经验比摸另一个地方要丰富得多，可以说是得心应手，皮卡丘舒服得直叫唤，尾巴梢软下来，磨蹭小智的手心。

前面和后面都得到了满足，皮卡丘又伸直了颈脖子，要小智亲它。说来也奇怪，接吻明明不是它们鼠类发情交配、取悦彼此的方式，但皮卡丘就是很喜欢，它感觉自己简直离不开他们俩之间甜甜的吻。

皮卡丘的要求正中小智下怀，这对初尝禁果的小情侣忘我热吻，唇舌纠缠不休，彼此间如同剑拔弩张的对战，又像默契的配合协作，吻得越久，越是难舍难分。皮卡丘长长的尖耳朵插进小智的头发中，搅乱他的发丝，而它一身柔滑的金色短毛也被小智揉得一团糟。

“皮卡皮！”

小智突然觉得下嘴唇一疼，意识到自己被皮卡丘咬伤，还没反应过来，就觉得一股温热的黏液浇灌上他的手。他愣了一愣，随即马上明白过来，他帮助他的皮卡丘顺利度过发情第一关，让它到达了巅峰的愉悦。

“皮卡丘，你觉得怎么样？”

“皮卡丘！”

即使在如此黯淡无光的洞穴之中，小智也清楚地看见皮卡丘一双湿亮的眼睛，专注地凝望自己。

小智觉得这会心跳声像打雷似的，一颗心几乎要从胸腔跃出，浑身陷入一种从未有过的亢奋情绪。他忍不住想，就算是那时杀进联盟的最终决赛，也比不上这一刻的热血贲张。在这世上，也只有皮卡丘能带给自己如此刻骨铭心的感受。


	17. 探索奥秘

十七、探索奥秘

皮卡丘全身汗津津地，摊开四肢平躺在地上，大口大口地喘气，觉得自己要虚脱了。

“很累啦？”小智凑上来亲亲它的脸蛋。

皮卡丘点头，有气没力地说道，“皮卡丘……”

“等一下哦，我先擦擦手，然后帮你身上擦汗。”

皮卡丘原本懒懒地动也不想动，可一听小智的话，耳朵一竖，想到他擦手是因为……一下子像火烧屁股一样跳起来，“皮卡，皮卡丘！”

“嗯？没关系啊，皮卡丘的一点也不脏。”小智草草在之前脱下的短袖衫上抹了抹手，把衣服翻过来，给皮卡丘擦身、顺毛，刚出过汗，这山洞夜里寒气重，可别受凉了。

野外过夜不能强求什么条件，一切只能从简。小智搂着皮卡丘，把外衣给它披上，感叹道，“皮卡丘，你知道吗？”

皮卡丘在他怀里扭过小脑袋看他，“皮？”

“其实，我设想的‘第一次’不是这样。我们的第一次，应该是在家里，先泡一个热水澡，我用苹果味的沐浴露把你洗得香喷喷地，然后在我们房里的床上……那时，我应该把所有的准备工作都做好了，而不是像现在这样手忙脚乱。”

皮卡丘看着小智认真的神情，感动地亲了他一口，“皮卡皮，皮卡。”

小智笑了，“是啊，不按计划来好像才是我们的风格。”

皮卡丘也很开心，“皮卡丘。”虽然并非身处小智描述的那个最理想环境，可它觉得，这是最棒的第一次了。

“那么现在，你觉得……嗯，还有什么想做的事呢？”

“皮卡丘！”

“哦，还要亲亲啊，”小智对上皮卡丘期待的眼神，“这样的话——”他脸上狡黠一笑，“我们要把刚才没有亲到的都补回来。”

他揉揉皮卡丘颈脖子里的软毛，低头亲上去，皮卡丘觉得有点痒痒，笑着要躲，被小智一把按住，压在身下，“是你说要亲的，皮卡丘，不可以耍赖哦。”

“皮卡，皮卡，皮卡……”皮卡丘笑得肚子疼，偏偏还逃都逃不掉，小智太坏了，给它呵痒不够，还到处亲它，这怎么受得了呀。

小智亲到它胸口的时候，有了个小发现，“皮卡丘，亲到你小乳头啦，看看你这里敏感不敏感。”

皮卡丘扭过头不看小智，“皮——卡——”亲就亲嘛，谁怕谁。它是公鼠，又不需要攒奶水喂小崽子，这地方有什么可敏感的？

“那我们就来试一试。”小智向来富有实验精神，凡是没试过的都勇于探索，尤其是有关皮卡丘的，那就更不用说了，他非弄个明明白白不可。

小智在小小的疙瘩上舔了一口，又伸出拇指揉揉，才刚揉了两下，就听到皮卡丘的吸气声了。他暗笑，看来还是很有感觉的嘛。

他的手指慢慢往边上挪，找到另一颗小豆，按刚才的法子对待，没过多久，一开始有点软的豆子就硬挺起来，摸着好像还胀大了点。

“喜欢吗，皮卡丘？我再亲亲这里好不好？”

皮卡丘之前从没有在意过自己这个部位，想不到这次被小智误打误撞开发出这处敏感带。它心里想，早点知道的话，刚才就让小智亲这里啦。

既然皮卡丘很喜欢，小智就继续往下亲了。他的嘴唇又触及一个小硬点，“嗯？”他以为自己搞错了，手指头摸了又摸，反复确认，还把皮卡丘胸口的绒毛捋起来看它的皮肤，确定无误之后，他笑着凑到皮卡丘耳朵边上，悄悄说，“皮卡丘，原来你有八个小乳头，比我整整多六个哪。”

“皮卡丘？”皮卡丘不高兴地瞟了他一眼，他们俩一个是人，一个是鼠，身体结构当然不一样了，这有什么可大惊小怪的，它还嫌小智的乳头太少了呢。

“我不是嫌你啦，只是……我以前一直没留意过，嘿嘿，都怪我太粗心了。”小智说着，又戳戳它其中一颗乳粒，“那这里可以亲很久啊。皮卡丘，难怪你这么敏感。”

“皮卡？”小智老说自己敏感，这到底是好还是不好？

小智不假思索答道，“当然是好事啊，说明你身体好嘛！”

皮卡丘听了，小胳膊搂住小智脖子，让他换个姿势，好让自己趴到他身上，“皮卡丘。”

小智依它照办，但是不理解它想做什么，“怎么了，皮卡丘？”

“皮卡，皮卡丘。”

“什么，你想试试我敏感不敏感？唔，这个我还真不知道。”

皮卡丘伸出小粉舌，舔舔小智的锁骨，留下一条湿亮的水痕，“皮卡皮。”

小智笑了，“你想亲还我呀？不行，我今天的任务是帮你，毕竟我们两个里，你才是有需要的那一个，不能颠倒了。”

“皮卡？”皮卡丘不相信，小智就没有需要吗？

小智答得很痛快，“我？没有啊！”

“皮卡皮，皮卡丘？”皮卡丘听了很不乐意，那小智不需要自己吗？

小智一时卡壳，意识到自己说错话了，连忙补救，“这……当然不是啦！皮卡丘，你应该知道，在这个世界上，我最不能少的就是你。”

皮卡丘这才转嗔为喜，“皮卡丘。”

小智心想，好险，差点惹皮卡丘不高兴了。可是为什么皮卡丘会有刚才的念头？在小智眼里，他所做的一切都是为了帮皮卡丘度过发情期，所以才无条件地顺着它，满足它；至于自己……他从来没有考虑过，甚至有些懵懂，人类有发情期这个概念吗？

毫无疑问，皮卡丘很可爱，让他很心动，他也理所当然地觉得皮卡丘属于自己，因此很享受彼此间亲密的肢体接触。可在此之前，他还真的从未想过要和皮卡丘发生关系。严格来说，小智长到十五岁，都是这么健朗成熟的少年了，然而从未有过任何“性幻想”，连春梦都没做过一次。

他生活单纯，与人的交往也是如此。只要对方喜欢宝可梦，他就能跟人说得来，一场酣畅淋漓的对战，足以让他和对手成为推心置腹的朋友。他不论对谁，从来一片赤子之心，没有暗藏难言的少年心事，更不用说什么桃色绮念了。

以前看小刚追求漂亮姑娘，他都一笑置之；有女孩子明里暗里向他示好，他也不以为意，依旧坦坦荡荡地把人家当朋友，也只是朋友。

而他所认定超越“朋友”定义的那个“唯一”，现在正窝在他的怀里，眼睛乌溜溜地盯着自己，似乎已经打定主意，要献身给他。

小智心里不禁想，太荒唐了，皮卡丘这么小，这怎么可能呢。


	18. 轮到你啦

十八、轮到你啦

可是，又有什么不可能呢？小智想象不出自己会和什么人上床，但要是和皮卡丘的话……他望着皮卡丘带着笑容的脸，回想它刚才躺在自己身下时发情失神的模样，那么生动，那么诱人，完完全全地击中他的心。

只要一想到刚才的画面，小智就不由自主地全身发热，心底有种冲动，只想吻到它无法呼吸，抚慰它敏感的小小身躯，让它难以自控地尖叫，好看的眼睛里盈满快活的泪水，直至下面那根小肉棍喷出热流，弄湿他的手，他的身体。

小智把皮卡丘抱起来一点，不让它接触到下半身，因为他发现自己和皮卡丘相同的那个部位硬了。这个部位虽然青涩未经人事，但已经发育完全，就在今天，它第一次被唤醒了欲望。

没错，本来就应该是这样的。小智想，皮卡丘是的他的伴侣，他的心早就属于皮卡丘，身体也只对它有反应。

皮卡丘的观察力和感知都极其敏锐，尤其是对它最在意的小恋人，因此小智身上的变化根本瞒不过它。其实刚才，就在他们俩亲热的时候，它就感觉到小智的身体想和自己交配，只不过，它家小智这方面比较“木”嘛，就只能靠聪明伶俐的自己来点拨啦。

皮卡丘靠在小智肩头，锯齿尾巴的末梢慢慢垂下，从他宽松的平角裤衩里钻进去，准确地摸到那根半硬的性器，绒尾巴梢轻轻拂扫柱身。

小智吓一跳，“喂，皮卡丘，不要顽皮！”

皮卡丘可爱地冲他吐舌头，“皮卡皮卡。”

“把尾巴拿出来啦。”

皮卡丘很夸张地摇头，“皮——卡——”

“哦，我知道了，你是报复我刚才逗你，是不是？”小智伸手揉它的脸蛋，皮卡丘舒服地眯起眼，尾巴继续在小智的裤裆里窜来窜去。

小智开始有点呼吸不稳了，“皮卡丘……”他感觉皮卡丘并不是恶作剧，是真的在引诱他，唤起他本能中最原始最单纯的欲望。面对自己最亲爱的伴侣，小智一点也抵抗不了，他的性器慢慢充血胀起，越来越硬。

皮卡丘很得意，小智不行嘛，刚才还傻傻地说没有需要呢，现在怎么样，还不是被自己的尾巴一撩就发情。

小智压低声音，贴着皮卡丘耳朵说，“平时怎么没见你这么坏。”

“皮卡丘。”皮卡丘蹭蹭小智的脸，又伸出舌头舔他。小智一口衔住它露出来的半截嫩舌，轻轻吮咬，皮卡丘赶紧把舌头缩回来，笑嘻嘻地亲了亲小智的嘴角。

小智顺着毛摸它的尾巴根，半开玩笑地叮嘱道，“别把我那里玩坏了哦。”

皮卡丘很配合地做了个狰狞表情，亮出小爪子，“皮——卡——丘！”它喜欢玩宝可梦扮演，而小智总能一眼认出它扮的哪一位。

“哦，圈圈熊啊，那可糟糕了，我得赶紧逃命要紧。”小智说着，假装害怕地往后躲，皮卡丘稍一用力，就把他推倒在地上，自己还是稳稳地趴在对方的胸口。

演完这一出，他俩四目交接，不约而同地“扑哧”笑了。皮卡丘主动亲亲小智的唇，尾巴勾缠住那一根，慢慢套弄。

皮卡丘的锯齿尾巴与它的爪子一样灵巧，又布满细密的绒毛，刺激非比寻常，它沿着柱身上下来回，不时触到根部下面两枚囊袋，尾梢轻扫，没过一会，小智就毫无形象地大喘气，手掌揉乱皮卡丘背上的毛，声带仿佛被炽热的情欲灼伤，沙哑得几乎辨不出本音，“皮卡丘……你是怎么懂这些的。”

皮卡丘晃了晃耳朵，显得十分得意。小智以为谁都和他一样笨呀？

“我知道，你是全世界最聪明的皮卡丘。”

皮卡丘高兴之余又不禁有点担心，对小智说道，“皮卡皮，皮卡丘。”

“那当然，我怎么可能和别人做这些事。记得我说过的吗，我整个人都已经交给你啦，皮卡丘，我是你的责任了。”

“皮卡丘！”

“对呀，所以你要对我负责到底。”小智一直在苦苦忍耐皮卡丘对自己下面的撩拨，忍得头上都冒汗了，“皮卡丘，你准备拿我那里怎么办呢？”

“皮卡……”皮卡丘转转眼珠，把尾巴收回来，小爪子抓住一头，示意小智看自己尾梢上的毛。这下连小智也闹了个大红脸，“是啦，把你的尾巴弄湿了，你想要我怎么赔你？”

皮卡丘抱着尾巴，伸出小舌头把沾在尾梢的湿液一点一点舔干净。这一幕看着很天真可爱的画面，在小智眼里却是充满视觉冲击力，令他口干舌燥。他知道自己那里已经硬得滴水了，还弄脏了皮卡丘的尾巴。

小智现在总算体会到皮卡丘刚才的感觉，真的是箭在弦上不得不发，唉，将心比心，以后像这样的紧要关头，他再也不“欺负”皮卡丘了。

而皮卡丘呢，舔完尾巴以后，又黏到小智身上去亲他，湿漉漉的小舌头钻到他口中，和小智分享他自己的味道。小智舌头尖上尝到一丝涩味，心里却是热辣辣地，身体也随之越加亢奋。他觉得怀里的小家伙像一团火，把自己也一起引燃，和它一起沉溺在欲海中。

小智亲亲皮卡丘的额头，悄声说，“皮卡丘，我现在很想要你。”

“皮卡皮。”皮卡丘的声音也放得很轻很轻，好像在和小智相约做一件绝密的坏事，连月色都不让偷听了去。

小智又问，“那你呢，你想要我吗？你刚刚已经——”

“皮卡皮卡。”小智居然小看它，它可是一只发育完全成熟的皮卡丘，怎么可能才泄过一次就没精力了？它的体力可比小智充沛多了！

“是吗，那我也不会输给你的。”

“皮卡！”

小智本来只是脱去了上衣和外面的长裤，贴身的裤衩还是留着的，然而这个时候他下身性器已完全勃起，裆部撑得老高，前面还濡湿了一大块，挡也挡不住，眼看是没法再穿了。他只好跟趴在自己身上的皮卡丘打商量，“皮卡丘，你能先起来一下吗？我要先——”他指了指下面，皮卡丘心领神会，很配合地往旁边一跳，还没等小智的手摸到裤腰带呢，皮卡丘就很积极地把他的裤衩给拽下来了。

“皮卡丘你——”皮卡丘的手速太快，小智只觉得下身一凉，连个声音都来不及出，就变成赤条条的了。更尴尬的是，皮卡丘给他脱裤子的时候，不可避免地碰到了那里，以至于裤衩都扔一边去了，那根亢奋的性器还在那儿一晃一晃呢。

小智脑子里一片空白，这，我需要伸手扶一下吗？


	19. 玉米？雪糕？

十九、玉米？雪糕？

“皮……卡……”皮卡丘发出惊呼，伸出一个小指头戳了戳粗壮的柱身。它倒不觉得有什么尴尬或是害羞，只是单纯惊叹于眼前这根大家伙的样子和尺寸——它还是第一次这么近距离地见识到人类的交配器官呢。

笔直的肉柱耸立着，粗壮结实，茎身上隐约可见条条青筋，顶上还有一个饱胀的蘑菇头，圆圆地，和皮卡丘细长尖头的性器迥异。

也正因为人鼠生理结构的不尽相同，才让皮卡丘看到小智勃起的性器时，好奇心远胜羞耻心。它把小爪子伸到肉柱旁比了比，哎呀，差得太多了，它两只手合起来都握不住这根呢。

它这样东摸摸，西看看，小智可受不了了，皮卡丘可爱的模样和他胯下那根狰狞亢奋的性器两者形成高度反差，这让他欲望的冲动更为强烈了。

他觉得自己单是这么近距离看着皮卡丘，下面用手像刚才帮它弄的那样，两分钟就能高潮。到时候，他的精液会溅到皮卡丘胸腹的绒毛上，皮卡丘会不高兴吗？还是会用爪子蘸一蘸，像它平时吃番茄酱一样，小舌头吮得津津有味。

小智觉得自己简直糟糕透顶。他居然当着皮卡丘的面，脑子里想了这么多过分的东西。更糟的是，他越是这样乱想，下面越胀痛得厉害，这波性欲再得不到纾发，恐怕真要坏掉了。

“皮卡丘，皮卡皮卡。”皮卡丘低头观察性器顶端那个正在汩汩出水的小眼，爪子试探地在上面按了按，小肉垫很快沾湿了，它抬头问小智，“皮卡丘？”

小智吸气，“我没事。”

皮卡丘又给他揉揉，“皮卡？”小肉垫蹭过龟头上敏感的嫩肉，把分泌出的清液抹得到处都是。

小智忍受着着对方看起来一派天真无邪实则变本加厉的“非礼”，两只手使劲抓头发，“我——皮卡丘，你是故意的吧？”

这么快就被小智发现啦。皮卡丘松开手，给了对方一个特别灿烂的笑脸，“皮卡——”

“你不帮我，还火上浇油，太不够意思了。”

“皮卡丘。”小智是个标准的暴脾气，性烈如火，刚刚那种忍耐的样子对他而言实在难得，皮卡丘想多看看。不过，它也确实不舍得小智忍得太难受，所以不再作弄他，转而仔细爱抚这根对它来说过于庞大的性器。

它的一双小短手在这大个子面前有点不够用，皮卡丘也不拘泥，大大咧咧往地上一坐，翘起小脚丫，四爪并用，把这根肉柱上上下下摸了个遍。

皮卡丘虽然是四足兽，但除了奔跑或者攀爬，平时更喜欢用下肢撑地，像人类那样直立行走，所以它后爪的肉垫明显比前爪心厚实，也更粗糙，给小智带来的直接刺激也更强。

小智坐着，快感从性器直往上窜，小腹也绷紧了，心怦怦跳，喘息着和皮卡丘说话，“皮卡丘，你真厉害。”

“皮卡丘。”

小智看它的模样，像抱着一根玉米，要是上面真有玉米粒，准得全给它捋下来。他忍不住伸手够到皮卡丘的脸蛋，轻轻摩挲，感受它的体温和柔软的毛，心里满满都是对它的喜欢。

身心上的双重满足令小智很沉迷，此前他从未有过类似的感觉，身体紧张又放松。皮卡丘所给予的一切让小智脑中高度兴奋，这种兴奋感与对战不同，却和对战一样容易上瘾。

两种“瘾”，都和皮卡丘有关。小智觉得，他们俩在一起时，精神一致，观念一致，甚至连心跳都是同一个节奏，不可或缺的彼此合成一个整体，就像现在——小智闭上眼，感受皮卡丘送上来的一个香吻——真好，皮卡丘爱他，他也怀着同样的热情爱着皮卡丘。

不知什么时候，皮卡丘钻进他的怀里，“皮卡皮。”小智抱住这个暖烘烘的小身体，低头看看它，“皮卡丘。”

嗯，皮卡丘身上的毛很软，抱着很舒服，不过有一点不太对劲……小智架住对方两边胳肢窝把它抱起，目光盯住某个地方，“皮卡丘，你这里又硬啦，这么有精神。”

“皮卡皮卡。”早说了，它可是一只年轻力壮的鼠，又跟自己喜欢的人亲亲抱抱，出现这种情况很正常嘛。皮卡丘现在非常放得开，起先的羞涩劲早没影了，像现在这样下面小肉棍高高翘起，直对着小智，它也坦然得很，脸都不红一下。

小智把它安置在自己腿上，想让皮卡丘先“舒服”，哪知道皮卡丘挡下他的手，不要小智碰自己那里，“皮卡。”

“嗯？怎么了皮卡丘，你这样憋着不难受吗？”小智奇怪地想，难道皮卡丘觉得他刚才表现不怎么样，这次想要亲自动手？

只见皮卡丘的小屁股一墩一墩地往前面挪了点，两条小短腿几乎要蹭着跟前的肉柱了，然后它伸出爪子，抓住自己的小肉棍，有意地蹭上小智那一根，小幅摩擦。

虽然两根性器大小悬殊，外形也多少有些差别，但是这么贴在一起彼此取悦，身心强烈的快感是双向的。湿的更湿，热的更热，小智觉得比皮卡丘刚才用前爪抚慰更过瘾，果然是要双方一起享受，感觉才最好。

于是他把两根性器握拢在掌心，双手上下套弄着，动作很不熟练，但是仔细照顾到了皮卡丘，拇指轻捻小棍的尖头，清液溢出，都抹在他自己的肉根上。

皮卡丘的呼吸声立即变得急促，小爪子搭在小智大腿上，“皮卡皮，皮卡。”

“怎么，不甘心输给我呀？”小智乐呵呵地，“嘿嘿，就说了你比我敏感啦。”

“皮卡皮卡！”皮卡丘不服弱似的抬头看了小智一眼，随即低下小脑袋，三瓣嘴含住浑圆的龟头吸舔起来，还“啧啧啧”吃得很响亮。

小智怎么也想不到它会来这么一招，他性器顶端本来就胀得慌，这会又进入到他最喜欢的那张湿热小嘴，简直让他觉得热血逆流，腿根处的血管都绷紧了。

他回忆起以前的夏天，对战或者训练结束后的空闲时分，他们俩总会分吃一根雪糕，那时皮卡丘也是这样一口一口地吮，嘴边一圈细毛湿漉漉地。

小智声音沙哑地轻声叫它，“喂，皮卡丘。”

皮卡丘觉得小智这时的音色特别性感，心里美滋滋地想，小智肯定是爽得受不了，要向我求饶呢，我先不理他，看他要不要多说两句好听的话。想到这里，皮卡丘伸出小舌尖，刺进顶上那个出水的小孔，舔得更卖力。

“皮卡丘，你……你看我一眼。”

“皮卡丘？”皮卡丘总算松开肉茎，嘴唇上面的毛沾湿了，它伸出小舌头在唇边舔了一圈，然后一脸无辜地看着小智。

小智是真的受不了，他已经被皮卡丘逼到忍无可忍的绝境。他按住皮卡丘的小胳膊，把它压倒在自己身下，狠狠亲了它一口。

“你再这样，我真的要把你吃掉啦。”


	20. 模范男友

二十、模范男友

皮卡丘眨眨眼，给了小智一个很甜的笑容，下面小嫩芽看起来却是一副挑衅的样子，直挺挺地对着他的胸膛。

这个样子的皮卡丘实在很美味，像一块黄澄澄的大蛋糕，散发着诱人香气。更重要的是，这块蛋糕完完整整地属于小智，不必在意任何人，也不必跟任何人分享——而这块蛋糕本身，也很想让他吃掉。

“好，那么从哪里开始吃好呢？”

“皮卡皮，皮卡丘！”皮卡丘当然是想让他先亲亲自己的小嘴啦，这个地方真是怎么都亲不够。

小智没有辜负它的期待，低头亲上那张觊觎了好一会的小裂唇。皮卡丘口腔里混合了自己和小智的味道，让少年越加欲火中烧。

湿热的吻顺着皮卡丘的身体一路往下，胸口两排小乳头，圆圆的小肚子，再然后，小智一口把皮卡丘的小肉棍含住了。小棍很细，又只有几公分，小智毫无困难地将整根一起吃了进去。

这对皮卡丘来说刺激太大了。它咬住自己的耳朵尖，小爪子抓住小智头发，说不清想让这一切停止，还是渴望小智给它更多。

这一幕落在小智眼中，只觉得它出奇的可爱，“皮卡丘，刚才你舔我的时候，我也是像你现在这么舒服哦。”

小智对着皮卡丘说完悄悄话，又埋下头，继续品尝它的滋味。这根小肉棍在他嘴里就像蘸了糖的筷子，让他着迷地从头舔到底，舌头扫遍每一处地方，咽下筷尖吐出的每一滴新鲜热液。

皮卡丘肉嘟嘟的后肢一个劲打颤，它觉得自己下面好像一根棒棒糖，小智每舔一下，外面就会化去一层，要不了多久，就要被他完全舔化了，不，不光是棒棒糖，自己整个身体都要化在小智温暖的怀抱里了。

“皮卡皮……”

“皮卡丘，你那里真甜。”小智亲亲它的小翘鼻子，“是枫糖味的。”

“皮？”皮卡丘很怀疑。它凑上去亲小智，舌头钻进去尝味道，嗯，还是那股淡淡的涩味嘛，不过……小智的吻就是这么甜，嘻嘻，甜得牙疼。它觉得它也尝到枫糖味了。

亲过，抱过，舔过，皮卡丘觉得其它都很满意，要是能和小智“真正”结合就更完美了。

可是要怎么做呢？虽然皮卡丘向来为自己是一只电气鼠而骄傲，但这个时候，它不得不承认，这也导致了它和小智之间仅有的一点点小遗憾。

不过，小智似乎并不这么想。他觉得自己和皮卡丘的默契从日常生活延续到了情事上，没有比他们更合拍的情侣了。他一手托腮，目不转睛地欣赏皮卡丘，眼睛简直舍不得从它身上移开，哎呀，他的皮卡丘真是怎么看怎么惹人喜爱呢。

“皮卡丘，你是这个世界上最棒的模范男朋友。”

“皮卡皮！”虽然小智经常会对自己说一些很贴心的话，但这么直白的赞誉还是让皮卡丘心里美得不得了。

小智微笑着摸它的小肚皮，继续说道，“因为在我眼里，你最好看，最可爱，也最……嗯，最性感。”

皮卡丘更加开心了，和小智在自己眼里一模一样嘛！这么一来，它也就不把刚才那一点小纠结放在心上了，现在这样就已经足够幸福啦。

其实小智完全体会得到皮卡丘的小心思，毕竟，谁不想和自己的另一半深深地结合，共享最极致的快乐呢？

“皮卡丘，我们来试试这样。”

“皮卡？”

“你躺好，腿往里面靠拢——对，就是这样。”

皮卡丘乖乖躺在小智跟前，“皮卡丘。”

小智双手支撑着地，虽然体位有点勉强，但还是将性器插到皮卡丘腿间，摩擦它下面的绒毛。皮卡丘觉得小智抽插的地方又烫又麻，尽管并没有直接碰到敏感带，却也有一种酥酥的快感，或许更多的是内心深处的满足。

它腿根内侧的绒毛都湿了，连带着性器也不停滴水，硬邦邦地挺着。

小智爱抚它的尾巴尖，“喜欢这样吗？”

“皮卡丘。”皮卡丘夹紧小智的性器，感受私密处和小智亲密无间的来回摩擦，软软的嫩肉被那根粗硬的肉柱蹭得发烫，后面那个小洞偶尔被湿润的大龟头戳到，让皮卡丘有种错觉，仿佛和小智真的冲破了所有的阻碍，用最原始也最直接的方式在交配。

在这样的错觉支配下，皮卡丘渐渐开始不满足，胯下有种空虚感。它渴望小智把他的性器插入它体内，把自己干到失神，干到射精，用少年的初精安抚它躁动的情绪，灌满这个发情饥渴的身体。

它是一只公鼠，但它想做小智一个人的雌性。

皮卡丘松开小智的性器，在他身下翻了个身，后背朝上，对着小智露出它圆嘟嘟的小屁股。

小智不解地问道，“怎么了皮卡丘？”

皮卡丘把小圆屁股撅起来，扭过头看小智，“皮卡，皮卡丘。”

小智怀疑自己听错了，他扯扯自己耳朵，“皮卡丘，你说什么？”

皮卡丘瞪了他一眼，小智是不是故意的，居然要自己把那种话再重复一遍，“皮卡，皮卡丘！”

它的话，它的动作，简直像一剂注射进小智血管里的催情药，几乎让他难以自控。皮卡丘下体湿透的绒毛间，那个从未被人碰触过的隐秘小孔蛊惑着小智，乱了他的心神。

他觉得喉咙中干涩发疼，好半天才艰难地发出声音，“可你是知道的，这不可能，我们办不到。”

皮卡丘当然知道不可以，小智的性器比它胳膊还粗，小洞里根本容纳不下。然而在这个时候，这个情欲高涨，炽热如火的时候，它不想让理智支配自己的身体，它唯一想要的只有小智，小智，小智。

“丘……”

“皮卡丘，乖一点，听我的话，我们并不是非要通过这种方式来……来‘交配’呀。”

“丘……”皮卡丘很执拗地盯着小智，眼睛里水漉漉地，屁股翘得更高，小爪子掰开肥厚圆润的两瓣屁股肉，好像小智不答应它就不罢休一样。

虽然它一直很乖很懂事，可是固执起来，小智拿它一点办法也没有。平时他们俩当中，皮卡丘才是那个负责冷静的角色，

这会连它都冲昏了头脑，自己可千万得稳住，说什么也不能伤害皮卡丘。

小智这么想着，手掌抚摸皮卡丘汗涔涔的背，声音温柔又沙哑，“皮卡丘，抱歉，我们不能那么做，因为我不想弄疼你。但是作为补偿——”他扶着自己的性器，抵住皮卡丘下面的小洞，湿润的龟头轻摩穴口，“我这里亲亲你，好不好？”


	21. 专属标记

廿一、专属标记

“皮卡皮……”皮卡丘感觉到那个地方有种酥麻感，小智那根很粗很硬的肉棍正在亲它的小屁股，把小洞外面涂得湿湿地，这让皮卡丘很舒服，忍不住抓过自己的尾巴，一口咬住尾巴尖。现在这样，已经无限接近它想要的了。小智离它很近，它也完全体会得到小智对自己的爱。

小智用性器轻揉那个小洞，顶端分泌出的水把穴口泡得软软地，小洞一开一合，敏感得不得了。他两只手托着皮卡丘的小屁股，把它往自己胯下贴紧，性器和它下体交相摩擦，濡湿更多的毛，动作中也不时有绒毛扎进龟头上的小孔，更增快感。

虽然不能真正插入交合，但是与皮卡丘这样毫无隔阂的亲昵还是让小智感到了巨大的满足和一种全心全意的畅快感觉。他百分百确定，他们是彼此不可替代的唯一，生活中如此，情事上也是这样。皮卡丘绝不可能在第二个人面前显露出发情的迹象，小肉棍硬硬地翘着，淫水直往外溢，下体的毛湿得一塌糊涂，还撅起小屁股，用中间那个小洞勾引别的雄性，乞求对方用性器征服它。

而小智自己也绝不会对皮卡丘以外的任何对象产生性欲，所有的冲动不理智给了它，所有的温柔耐心也给了它，只有它值得自己毫无保留地交付一切——奋不顾身，也心甘情愿。只有眼前这只可爱的电气鼠，能让自己下面硬得像烙铁一样，浑身热血沸腾，迫切地想占有它的全部。

小智抱住它，“皮卡丘，转过身来看着我。”

“皮卡。”皮卡丘慢慢地翻了个身，面朝小智，向他伸出右爪，“皮卡皮。”

小智握住皮卡丘的小爪子，脸上带着让它安心的笑，“这样够不够了？”

皮卡丘想了想，上身拱起，舔舔小智的手指。小智一开始没有会意，“嗯？”

皮卡丘干脆扳直他的食指，张嘴含了进去，上下吞吐几回，又从指缝开始往上舔，把他整根食指全舔湿了，目光始终不离小智的脸庞。

这会小智有点明白过来了，“皮卡丘，你的意思是……可是，我还是担心你受不了啊。”

“皮卡皮，皮卡丘，皮卡丘。”皮卡丘抓着小智的手指摇啊摇，它知道小智拒绝不了自己，嘻嘻，而且他心里面一定也很想这么做呢。

没错，小智一听皮卡丘用这么软软的声调央求自己，心就酥了，根本说不出一个“不”字来，再为难的事也会一口应下，何况是这么亲昵的要求。

皮卡丘一看小智的眼神就知道他答应了，开心地跳起来，搂住他的脖子，“皮卡皮，皮卡丘！”

它开心，小智也跟着开心了，他回抱对方，手掌托着它的小屁股，“嗯，先亲我一下。”

皮卡丘立马在他脸上“啵”了一大口，小智又故意指指自己嘴唇说，“什么呀，应该是这里才对。”

皮卡丘眼睛发亮，就像眼前突然出现一颗巨大的糖果，它想吃又不好意思，只能把糖纸剥开一条缝，稍微舔到点甜味；现在这颗糖果自己整个儿从糖纸里钻出来，还冲它直嚷嚷，来舔我呀，来舔我呀。

它不需要小智再邀请第二次，贴上去就啃，小智“哎呀”了一声，皮卡丘才发现自己太用力，把他嘴唇皮咬破了，连忙赔笑脸，给他舔舔。一丝血腥味渗入皮卡丘口中，让它有点心疼。

小智满不在乎地笑笑，还跟它打趣，“怎么，是不是想在我身上留标记？”

“皮卡丘。”

“我们感情这么好，不论到哪里，大家都知道我们是最般配的一对，没必要做什么标记啦。”

那当然，皮卡丘得意地想，它和小智绝对是全世界最恩爱的一对。

只听小智又说，“更何况，我最醒目的标记，就是你呀。”

“皮卡皮！”皮卡丘眼眶发热，一颗心酸酸胀胀地，感动得无以复加。

“好，我们现在就开始，”小智拍拍它的小屁股，“假如觉得疼，一定要喊停哦。”

“皮卡！”

小智又开始举棋不定，“那么是趴着好，还是躺着好呢……”

不待他多纠结，皮卡丘就已经在他跟前乖乖地趴好，爪子还在自己屁股瓣上拍了一下，臀肉随之一颤，“皮卡皮，皮卡丘！”

“你喜欢趴着呀？”

“皮卡丘。”

小智觉得自己真要被这只皮卡丘迷死了，可爱的脸蛋，肉嘟嘟的身段，连它两瓣圆圆的屁股肉都看得目不转睛，甚至还想……

他脑中想着，身体就不由自主地去这么做了。小智低下头，在皮卡丘的两瓣臀肉上各亲一口，然后又对着臀缝中间的那个小洞，伸出舌头舔了舔穴口。

皮卡丘受惊不小，叫了声，“皮卡皮！”那里并不是公鼠用于交配的部位，它不明白自己怎么像漏电似的，敏感得一塌糊涂，只是被小智舔了一下就受不了，前面小肉棍一抖一抖，竟像是要射精了。

小智也觉察到了皮卡丘的反应，知道它能从被舔穴中获得强烈快感。这会外面的天已经蒙蒙亮了，他渐渐看得清楚，皮卡丘的穴口有一层亮泽的水光，是他刚才用性器“亲”它时留下的，周围的毛也都湿黏成一簇一簇地，把这个小洞完全暴露在他眼前，洞口是粉红色的嫩肉，隐约还能看见里面更艳丽的红，勾得少年心痒难耐。

“皮卡丘，你下面都湿光啦。”

“皮卡……”它早知道了，这会身上不仅有自己的体液，还有小智的，混在一起分不清。虽说是挺羞耻，可是交配的时候，身体就是会弄得湿湿地嘛，而且反正只有小智一个人看得见，它不介意啦。

小智俯下身悄悄问它，“你想要我给你再舔湿一点吗？”

皮卡丘兴奋极了，“皮卡丘！皮卡皮，皮卡！”

“好，我知道了。舔完后面再舔前面，是不是？”

“皮卡皮卡！”皮卡丘脸蛋发烫，不自觉地把耳朵垂下来贴着脸，它在小智面前越来越放得开了，他会不会觉得自己太贪心呀？

小智很宠爱地在它唇上啄了一口，“精力这么好，不愧是我的皮卡丘。”

皮卡丘心里甜蜜极了，觉得自己担心来担心去，真傻。小智和自己在一起的时候，从来都是这样可靠，让它喜欢得不知道怎么办才好。


	22. 梦想天堂

廿二、梦想天堂

皮卡丘把屁股撅得高高地，把小洞呈现在小智眼前。小智轻轻揉它两瓣手感极好的屁股肉，整条舌头重重舔上中间那道缝。

舔过小洞口的时候，他明显感觉到皮卡丘在颤抖，伴随着粗重的喘息声，显然是很受不了，又很喜欢。它越是这样，小智越觉得精神振奋，忍不住想看看他的皮卡丘从舔穴中究竟能获得多大快感。

公鼠和人类男性一样，主要交配方式是将胯下的性器官直接插入异性体内，来回抽送，从而获得性快感。如果他的皮卡丘可以从小穴的爱抚刺激中得到快感，说明它并不是只能找雌性才能解决生理问题，这只小公鼠天生属于同为雄性的自己。

小智想到这一点，舔得更加卖力了，舌苔擦过穴口的嫩肉，一遍又一遍，速度不断加快，口水把小洞弄得更湿，看起来像是红红的小穴自己因为发情而流出的水，再加上皮卡丘下体湿黏的凌乱绒毛和高耸的小肉棍，完全是一只饥渴的小野兽，把自己最淫荡的模样展现给年轻的雄性配偶看，勾引他与自己激烈交配，满足它旺盛的情欲。

“皮卡皮，皮卡丘……”皮卡丘的叫声软绵绵地，带着求恳的意味。它的小棍硬了半天还没释放，后面的肉洞又被小智舔得酥麻，好想有什么东西插进来填满这个洞。可是小智的舌头只能稍微舔到一点穴口处的嫩肉，碰不到里面，他越是舔，小穴里越觉得空虚，痒得不得了。他再不……再不进来，自己真要被越来越汹涌的欲望逼疯了。

看到皮卡丘这副扭着屁股发情的样子，小智自己也快撑不下去，他的性器到现在还硬着呢，顶端的清液一滴一滴往下落，他真想让皮卡丘像刚才那样舔自己的男根，张开小嘴吞吃龟头，把里面的水都吮干净。

可是，相比之下，小智更在乎皮卡丘的感觉，无论如何，他都是优先考虑自己的心肝宝贝，确保它能够体会到畅快淋漓的高潮滋味。

他用龟头磨那处湿穴，“里面是不是难过得受不了了？”

“皮卡丘。”皮卡丘委屈极了，小智真坏，都这时候了还这么撩拨自己，看得见吃不到的感觉有多难受他知道嘛？如果可以，它真想用小洞把这个蘑菇头，不，要把小智整根肉柱全吃进去，填满这个洞，然后坐到他身上吞吐这根肉柱，满足自己的欲望，也把小智的欲望牢牢攥住了。至于小智嘛，只要乖乖躺平，负责摸自己的小肉棍就行。

它真的好想听小智用那种很沙哑的低音说“皮卡丘，求求你，夹紧我那里，动一动……”可现实是反过来，自己都这样求他了，他还不肯给个痛快，真是气死啦。

小智压根不知道皮卡丘的小脑瓜里在想什么，他只是想把小洞尽量弄湿，待会进去的时候就更顺畅。他改用手指揉那个小洞，把洞口揉软，食指尖试探地进入。

“怎么样皮卡丘，疼吗？”

“皮……卡……”皮卡丘直吸气，努力放松。呜呜，连小智的手指都吃不下，其他更加不用想啦。

小智另一只手给它顺毛，不时低头亲它，“我会很慢的。”他的食指一分一分侵入到皮卡丘从未被人触碰占有过的深处，炽热，湿紧，像一壶刚泡开的蜜酱，需要有根筷子来搅一搅。

皮卡丘觉得里面胀胀地，隐约有疼痛感，可是一想到是小智，它就一点也不排斥，只希望小智进入到更深的地方，弄疼自己也没关系。可是这也只能想想，小智是不会对自己有任何粗暴举动的。

“皮卡皮。”

“嗯？”

“皮卡。”

“是啊，我已经进去一大半啦。你里面这么紧，把我都咬住不能动了，是舍不得我拔出来，还是不许我再往里呀？”

小智问得很直白，可是说中了皮卡丘的小心思。它确实故意把肌肉缩紧，好把小智的手指锁在里面，为的是多感受一会和他深深结合的滋味。可是既然小智都这样说了——

“皮卡丘！”

“好的，我知道了，那你放松哦。”小智摸摸它的耳朵根，在它后颈上亲了一口。他发现，由于彼此体格差异的缘故，他的下体与皮卡丘贴合时，就没有办法跟它接吻——嘴够不到嘛！但是呢，像现在这样，用手指抚慰它，亲吻就很方便。小智遗憾地想，果然世界上没有两全其美的好事啊。

就好比这个时候皮卡丘的姿势，翘着湿淋淋的小屁股任他插穴，洞口诱人的景象看得一清二楚，然而这种后背式体位也让小智看不见它鼓鼓的小肚子，滴水的小肉棍，连跟它嘴对嘴的舌吻都不太容易。

他强行驱散自己脑子里有的没的，专心给皮卡丘开拓它的小洞。这会已经有两个指节埋入皮卡丘体内了，看起来还有空间，小智左手给它轻揉穴口，右手食指继续往深处探索。没想到这个地方看着小，整根手指头都能接纳呢。

小智感觉到皮卡丘的小洞一张一合，像在吮吸自己指头似的，而且越往里温度越高，不愧是皮卡丘的秘密花园。

他忍不住想，假如换作是自己的性器身处这样的天堂，会是怎样的感觉？又湿又热的肉壁牢牢箍住他的阳具，不住地吸紧，向少年索要滚烫的浓精，浇灌这个欲求不满的洞。这种情况下自己能坚持多久？

只怕，自己会立即失控，肉根亢奋到极点，不管不顾地把这只小野兽干坏，射满它体内，被操烂的小洞根本含不住雄性人类的精液，直往外溢，屁股上，身上全是斑斑点点的白液，把它原本金黄的毛色都遮掩住了，淫乱得不得了。

他这样遐想连篇，下面性器硬得胀痛，而手指也不知不觉地整根插到底。皮卡丘并没有他预料的那么痛苦，反而撅高屁股迎合他的插入，“皮卡皮，皮卡丘。”

“皮卡丘，都插进去了，感觉整根手指都给你夹住了，你力气这么大呀。对了，这个时候你不能放电哦，不然就糟了。”

皮卡丘努力扭头瞪小智。他胡说什么呢，好端端地它怎么可能去电他，尤其在自己屁股里还插着他手指的时候。


	23. 美好时光

廿三、美好时光

小智笑着亲亲它，轻声问，“这个时候感觉怎么样？”他要确定皮卡丘百分百适应，才能放心继续。

“皮卡皮卡。”皮卡丘感觉好多了，起先那种陌生的疼痛感大为缓释，小智的亲吻也像是有治愈能力，让它身体不那么紧绷绷的了。

“好，那么我就——”小智终究按捺不住好奇心，食指尖稍微在肉壁上按了按。皮卡丘里面到底是什么样呢？他看不见，只能摸，而且只能依靠一根手指，在极其逼仄的空间里，凭感觉来探索。

“皮卡皮！”皮卡丘抗议了。虽然不疼，可小智也不能这么放肆呀，弄得它里面胀胀地，感觉好奇怪。

“抱歉，抱歉。”小智连忙跟皮卡丘赔不是。他这人就这样，一好奇起来就收不住，幸好皮卡丘大度不计较。他手指很小心地从皮卡丘体内抽出一个指节，又慢慢地送回去，模拟着交配的动作，“皮卡丘，这样能接受吗？”

皮卡丘闭上眼，体会着小智手指在自己体内抽插的感觉。那个地方很湿，所以进出顺畅，并无滞涩感。少年修长的手指插进它的小洞，搅热里面的水，止它的痒，却也让它更痒。

“皮……卡……”

“你喜欢啊，太好了。”小智信心大增，觉得自己不愧是能给皮卡丘幸福的男子汉，瞧，皮卡丘多么需要自己啊。

与此同时，他心里也有些小问题：这个小洞会不会自己出水？里面有没有能让皮卡丘快感加倍的敏感点？皮卡丘能通过插穴到达高潮，前面射精吗？这些都等着他一一实践，找到最精确的答案。

皮卡丘翘着小屁股，耳朵往后转——它听到手指抽插小洞的水声，有点黏腻，简直可以说是——嗯，它把耳朵又转回来了。

小智把它的反应看在眼里，故意跟它打趣，“怎么了皮卡丘，我还以为你对这种事再也不会害羞了呢。”

“皮卡，皮卡丘。”

“要不要我停下来呀？”

皮卡丘转过头，狠狠瞪着小智，两边脸蛋上的电气囊开始冒电火花，“兹兹”作响。

“回答是‘不’，我知道了。”小智太得意忘形，差点忘记皮卡丘可不像它的长相那么温驯无害，那小暴脾气要是炸起来，谁也挡不住。

“皮卡皮，皮卡皮卡。”

“是我不对，我跟你赔礼道歉。”小智倾身凑到皮卡丘面前，在它的小三瓣唇上亲了亲。

皮卡丘轻轻地说，“皮卡丘。”

“小舌头上也要亲，对吧？”

皮卡丘伸出舌头作为回答，小智小心地用双唇衔住这截粉嫩的舌尖，自己的舌头在嫩尖上来回舔扫。不多一会，皮卡丘就喘着气把舌头缩回去了。

小智欣赏着它小脸蛋红扑扑的样子，右手食指持续抽插它下面的小洞。里面水越插越多，越来越滋润，方便小智在皮卡丘的默许下加快速度，一下一下地狠干这个小肉洞。淫水在抽插下挤出穴外，漫延四溢，连皮卡丘下体的毛都在滴水。

皮卡丘舒服得直叫唤，说不出连贯的话，只能断断续续叫小智的名字。尖锐的快感直达小洞深处，传递到全身每一个地方，连四肢都扒不住地，要瘫软下来了。这种快感比刺激前面的性器更强烈直接，几乎是顷刻间就让皮卡丘上瘾，它目光涣散，大脑一片混沌，只想这样被小智干一辈子。

小智看着这只原本活泼可爱的小公鼠被自己干得如痴如醉，淫态毕露，下腹贴着地面，硬挺的性器用力摩擦地上细碎的枯草，小洞一缩一缩地咬着他的手指，显然是已经彻底被征服，身体再也离不开他。他心里涌起成就感：是自己让皮卡丘领略到这么快乐的滋味，除了自己，谁都不能。以后皮卡丘每次发情，都只有他才满足得了这个饥渴的身体。

而小智自己身心也陷入一种令人迷失的亢奋中，他跪坐在皮卡丘身后，左手握住自己性器自渎，右手在皮卡丘体内进出。他的双手频率同步，和皮卡丘的喘息声也同步，小智渐渐产生错觉：仿佛自己的性器正深埋在皮卡丘的小洞里，彼此紧密嵌合，肉柱激烈如火地捣弄小穴，榨出淫靡的汁水。

“皮卡丘，你感觉到了吗？我们真的在交配……我把你里面插得这么热，快要烧起来了。”

“皮卡丘……”皮卡丘转过头，余光看见小智的动作，更兴奋了，“皮卡皮，皮卡，皮卡丘。”

“皮卡丘，你是认真的？”皮卡丘居然要求自己在它的小洞里射精，这简直……小智虽然自始至终在心里勒令自己不要失控，可这一次，他真的不能保证还能清醒多久。

“皮卡。”皮卡丘告诉小智，它很认真。并且，它用小爪子扒开自己的小屁股，让小智看清那个被他插得通红的洞，告诉他这个洞需要雄性精液的灌溉，来平复发情的躁动。

这火辣催情的一幕看得小智口干舌燥，心跳加速，他声音沙哑地问，“射在你里面，怀孕了怎么办？”倒不是小智故意和皮卡丘调情，而是他确实不知道。人类小孩都是妈妈生的，皮卡丘种族是不是也一样，公皮卡丘会不会生蛋，他说不上来。

“皮卡皮卡丘。”小智笨死啦，公鸡都不会下蛋，它怎么可能会怀孕？他自己不生蛋，还来瞎操心，真是懒得和他多讲！

“是嘛，你不会生啊。也好，反正我有你一只皮卡丘就够了。你呢，皮卡丘，你觉得够了吗？”小智最后一句意有所指，他手指插得更卖力，水声随之越来越响，可想而知洞里已经泛滥成灾。

皮卡丘这时已经完全暴露出了兽类的淫性本能，它觉得自己全身最敏感的地方就是那个小洞，那里已经彻底被干开，变成了一个浪透的小淫穴，只有小智才能喂饱它。

小智问够不够，皮卡丘不知道怎么回答。它不想让小智停下，可是如果他一直这样，它不确定自己受不受得了一波接连一波的强烈快感。明明没有放电，却感觉有电流传遍全身，让它通体酥麻又兴奋，小洞深处开始抽搐，痉挛，刺激它前面射精了。

小智觉得皮卡丘体内越来越紧窒，再一摸前面，手指沾上一片凉嗖嗖的黏腻液体。皮卡丘居然已经第二次射精，看来自己也不能再磨磨蹭蹭地了。

他抽出手指，将性器贴在皮卡丘的屁股瓣上，让对方感觉自己亢奋有力的阳具，感受龟头蹭过小穴边缘的滋味。

“皮卡丘，看不出你小小的一根，存货这么多呀。”


	24. 最甜未来

廿四、最甜未来

皮卡丘泄了以后，身上软软地使不出劲，轻声叫“皮卡皮”。小智挨上前去搂它，亲亲它的耳朵，“这回够啦？”

“皮卡丘……”皮卡丘长长地出了口气，觉得好累好累哦。它靠在小智怀里，小脑袋蹭蹭他的下巴，一副昏昏欲睡的样子。皮卡丘也跟人一样，吃饱了就犯困。

“喂，皮卡丘，你就不管我了？”小智揉揉它的毛，很是不服，自己下面还硬着呢，要是皮卡丘就这么在他怀里睡着的话，让他可怎么办呀。

“皮卡！”皮卡丘调皮地冲小智一挤眼，自己逗他呢，小智真单纯，这么容易被骗，嘻嘻。

小智给自己辩解，“什么呀，我是喜欢你才让你骗。”

皮卡丘听了这句话特别开心，在小智嘴唇上亲了一大口，甜甜地说，“皮卡丘。”然后从他身上跳下来，四仰八叉地朝天躺好，“皮卡皮卡！”

小智被它的姿势逗乐了，与其说是邀请，倒更像是躺平认命，等待蹂躏。可要是仔细看，浑身凌乱的毛，下面的小肉棍疲软，尺寸缩了回去，隐匿在湿漉漉的绒毛里，怎么看都是已经被“蹂躏”过一番了。

小智摸摸它的小肚皮，“皮卡丘，怎么不趴着了？”

皮卡丘眨眨眼睛，反问，“皮卡？”小智不是喜欢面对面的姿势嘛，它当然要配合了。

小智很感动，“谢谢你，皮卡丘，你真体贴。不过我其实没有什么特定偏好，所以按你喜欢的来就好。你喜欢，我就也喜欢。”

“皮卡！”皮卡丘一声欢呼，翻了个身，恢复到自己喜欢的俯趴姿势。还是这样最舒服了，皮卡丘充满期待地想，小智会不会再用他“那里”亲亲自己的小屁股呢？

小智熟练地找到它两瓣屁股间的小洞，那里被他充分开拓以后，还没有完全闭拢，他轻易就插入一个指节，按摩还在余韵中的肉壁和穴口。

皮卡丘小声哼哼，那里还很敏感，小智再这样乱摸，它又会想要啦。“皮卡皮，皮卡……”

“哦，不可以用手啊，那就是要用这个喽？”

“皮卡丘！”皮卡丘有点想挣扎的样子，其实小屁股迎上去，蹭小智那根。小智看到它这样，当然要满足它，性器抵住小洞，龟头摩擦穴口。

他刚才本已接近高潮，只是先顾着皮卡丘，冷落了自己那里，这会握着柱身套弄了几下，就有要射精的感觉。这个时候，有所察觉的皮卡丘伸出锯齿尾巴，勾住小智性器的根部，稍稍勒紧。

小智呼吸一下子就不稳了，这小家伙怎么这么会勾人，不但勾住他那里，把他的心也拴得死死地，满满都是它。他摸摸这根有灵性的绒尾巴，“皮卡丘，你要帮我吗？”

“皮卡丘！”小智猜对了，他的身体属于它，当然要把一切都完全交给自己这只全能的皮卡丘啦，嘻嘻，这第一次，就先用自己的尾巴吧，等下次再换别的好了。

长长尾巴缠住小智性器，替代他的双手抚慰肉柱，时松时紧，绒毛摩擦柱身，快感不言而喻。滴水的龟头很快弄湿尾巴，而尾巴尖也故意扎进龟头上的小孔来回敬。

“皮卡丘……你的尾巴和你的手一样灵活呀。”

“皮卡？”

“我当然喜欢，喜欢极了。”

“皮卡皮卡。”皮卡丘得意地晃晃耳朵，尾巴缠绕着对方，用快感挑逗他，折磨他。小智额头上全是汗，呼吸都觉得困难，觉得身边的氧气好像都给皮卡丘吸了去，而下面那里……也快要被它吸出来了。

皮卡丘只觉得肉柱突然一阵弹跳，它转过头，刚好看见白液浇湿它金色的尾巴，它的目光上移，与小智对视。皮卡丘吐舌一笑，小爪子比了个剪刀手，“皮皮卡丘。”

尾巴一松，小智把性器对准皮卡丘的小屁股，龟头抵在洞口，剩余精液汩汩而出，有的射进小洞里，有的沿着皮卡丘的毛缓缓往下淌。

“皮卡……”皮卡丘觉得热热的液体涌入小洞，忍不住夹紧屁股，这是小智的初精，都被自己得到啦。

小智看到那个小洞口白花花的，都是自己留下的，尽管皮卡丘缩紧小穴，还是有几滴白液从中溢出，这幅景象真是说不出的性感，他忍不住伸手去摸，皮卡丘还扭着屁股直躲，怕他这么快就把“证据”给抹掉。

“皮卡皮卡。”

“好好，都是你的。”

压抑许久后的释放格外酣畅，小智觉得仿佛卸下千斤重荷，浑身一松，眼前白花花地什么也看不清了，大脑也在极致高潮后归于安寂，出现大片大片的空白。他听不见，也没有感知，直到一个熟悉的声音冲破层层模糊境地，直达他的脑中——

“皮卡皮！”

小智好像被皮卡丘从另一个世界拉回来，他的听觉恢复了，视力也恢复了。赤裸的少年双膝跪地，俯身抱起他最知心的爱侣，虔诚又温柔地亲吻它的头顶，轻声说道，“皮卡丘，你真好。”

皮卡丘抬起头，舔舔小智的下巴，“皮卡丘。”它也觉得，真好，和小智在一起的每一天，都是最好的。

两个刚刚把自己宝贵初夜献给对方的小傻瓜就这么亲密地依偎着，谁也舍不得分开谁，也不嫌腻歪，就这么傻傻地对着偷笑，好像共同完成了一件世上最了不起的事。

心灵相通的感觉很美妙，然而直到身心完全结合的一刻，才知道原来彼此的羁绊还能更紧密，感情还能更浓烈，对方一点一滴的美好深入骨髓，再也无法磨灭。

“喂，皮卡丘。”

“皮？”

“你……给我打几分？”

“皮卡？”

“别装傻，快说啦。”

皮卡丘左边爪子竖起一根指头，右边竖两根。

“什么，一百二十分？满分是一百分呀。”

皮卡丘缩回爪子，低头瞅瞅自己的小指头，又把爪子伸到小智跟前给他看，还是左边一指，右边两指——皮卡丘对自己的评判结果很坚定呢。

小智一把抓住它右爪，把竖起的两根指头握在手掌心里，故意做出较真的样子，“这二十分是给你自己的附加分吧？皮卡丘，你这是犯规哦。”

皮卡丘被他逗得直笑，“皮卡皮，皮卡丘。”它扑进小智怀里，踮起脚亲上他的唇。

在这样甜蜜如梦的温柔乡里，简直让小智变得——

更热血，更振奋，更充满斗志。

“皮卡丘，我一定要努力得到冠军的称号，我要和你一起举起奖杯，然后，当着所有人的面，像现在这样亲你。”

“皮卡皮，皮卡，皮卡丘！”

“是啊，不会有比我们更默契的搭档了，我们一定会赢的，对吗？”

“皮卡皮卡！”

有不懈追逐的梦想，有皮卡丘，还有……皮卡丘的发情期，相信小智未来的日子，一定会更精彩。

不知不觉，外面天已经大亮了，几只波波在山洞门口跳来跳去地玩，有一只小波波好奇地往光线不足的山洞里张头张脑，似乎是想进来一探究竟。小智连忙伸出手臂示意它站住，同时手忙脚乱地找衣服，“喂喂，稍等一下，先别进来！皮卡丘，帮我拿一下帽子，在那边！糟糕，我的外套没法穿了……”

早上好，未来的冠军，今天也要鼓足干劲加油哦。

 

 

完


End file.
